The Return of Revan
by Kamen Rider Fourze
Summary: Naruto "Revan" Namikaze has set out to destroy the star maps now that the Republic has triumphed. But the force has other plans for him. In a new time, where the Republic is no more, the jedi order is but a distant memory, and a new empire rules the galaxy, can Naruto bring peace back to the galaxy one more time? Naruto X Leia
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything concerning Naruto or Star Wars in anyway.

Naruto "Revan" Namikaze has set out to destroy the star maps now that the Republic has triumphed. But the force has other plans for him. In a new time, where the Republic is no more, the jedi order is but a distant memory, and a new empire rules the galaxy, can Naruto bring peace back to the galaxy one more time? Naruto X Leia

"**{Alien dialect}"**

* * *

Naruto "Revan" Namikaze powered down the rented speeder in front of a large cave hidden amidst the sand dunes. As he got out, he was forced to remember the last two times he had visited this cave hidden away on Tatooine. The first was alongside his old apprentice, Malak, in search of the star map leading to the star forge. The second was for the same purpose, accompanied by a ragtag group of trusted teammates, with the added bonus of watching a krayt dragon killed.

He'd started things as a Sith, so it seemed only fitting to end them as a Jedi.

At only 25 years old, he was the strongest Jedi master still alive with the destruction of the Dantooine temple. He stood at a height of 6'2" and his long blonde hair was left untamed, hanging loosely around his face. Long gone was the dark intimidating armor of Darth Revan. Instead, he wore a set of dark navy blue robes beneath a dark gray cloak, dark black boots that reached up to his knees, and dark gray fingerless gloves. Not exactly the poster boy for Jedi of the light, but it suited him.

Walking into the now empty cave, hearing his footsteps echo off the thick rocky walls, he instantly detected the presence of the dark side of the force, namely the star map. Not long after the star forge had been destroyed by the republic, he'd been contacted by the wookiees that something had been making the creatures on the forest floor overaggressive, localized around one area of the shadowlands.

The star map.

Upon investigating, he found the thing had been activated automatically, and was radiating off dark force energy. He destroyed it without hesitation, but his instincts led him back to Dantooine, Manaan and Korriban, where he'd found three more recently activated star maps. It seemed the destruction of the star forge must have triggered some kind of automated response from the devices, perhaps to find a being strong enough in the dark side to rebuild the massive factory. Having to kill extremely violent Kath hounds, Firaxan sharks and arrogant young Sith apprentices were not his ideal vacation activities. Still, with those three star maps destroyed, Tatooine had the only one left.

He drew the gleaming silver hilts attached to his belt and thumbed the activation switches, producing a snap-hiss sound and igniting his two glowing silver blades. As he raised his lightsabers and prepared to destroy the last map, the dark side energy began pulsating around it in rapid bursts. Unwilling to face whatever the thing would do, he sent his twin blades slicing into the device. It turned out that might have been unwise, as the energy was drawn back in, forming a large orb around both Naruto and the star map, before exploding out with enough force to send him crashing into the cavern wall.

The last thing Naruto saw was the metal of the star map rapidly rusting before his eyes, and then he knew no more.

* * *

Darth Vader, dark lord of the Sith, turned towards the approaching group of stormtroopers, as he held a man up by his neck with his left hand.

"The Death Star plans are not in the main computer," the commander informed him.

Vader turned his attention back to the man held firmly in his grip, though decided not to apply the force for this. His own grip was more than strong enough to deal with this one. "Where are those transmissions you intercepted? What have you done with those plans?" he demanded.

Captain Raymus Antilles struggled to break the grip of the fingers around his neck, even as he felt them pressing down on his windpipe. "We intercepted no transmissions," Antilles gasped out. "This is a consular ship. We're on a diplomatic mission."

"If this is a consular ship, where is the ambassador?" Vader retorted angrily, slowly pressing his fingers down harder upon the man's throat. Before the man could respond any further, he died from suffocation due to Vader's powerful crushing hold. Angered at not only the man's refusal to provide him answers, but that he died so quickly as well, Vader tossed the body aside against the wall before turning to the commander of the 501st.

"Commander, tear this ship apart until you've found those plans! And bring me the passengers! I want them alive!" Vader demanded furiously of his troopers.

Eager to avoid punishment from their leader, the stormtroopers of the 501st hastened to obey Lord Vader's command and headed deeper into the ship, searching for survivors.

Vader himself started pressing on into the ship along with several officers who had followed him aboard when suddenly he felt an overwhelming power enter his senses, causing him to waver. It was only his timely grasp of the wall beside him that kept him from falling to the ground.

The officers shared a frightened glance between themselves. Whatever could do this to Lord Vader wasn't something they wanted to face. "Lord Vader, may I ask what happened?"

Vader's gasping mechanical breath came out even more labored than normal as he struggled to stand upright once more. "A powerful presence in the force has decided to show itself, a surviving jedi most likely. The instant it appeared, I was able to sense the jedi somewhere below us, on Tatooine. Send down a contingent of stormtroopers to find and eliminate this man before he becomes a problem!"

The two officers shared another worried glance as a thought occurred to them. Luckily, only one was stupid enough to put it to words. "Lord Vader, are…are you afraid of this…Jedi?"

Vader angrily turned towards the man and lifted him the air via the force, his right hand in a gripping motion, before he jerked his wrist, snapping the man's neck back and tossing the body aside. He stormed onwards without a second glance back, the surviving officer following after him at a more sedate pace, lest Vader decide to finish him off as well. It seemed Lord Vader _was_ afraid of this new Jedi.

What Vader had been unable to detect due to the overwhelming of his senses through the force, was that a young woman, cloaked in white, had heard everything that was said and decided to act on the information.

* * *

Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan, rushed back through the engineering sections of the ship towards her waiting R2 unit, R2-D2. She pulled out a small data cell, inserting it into Artoo himself and recorded her emergency message. Her father told her Obi-Wan Kenobi was necessary, but in her opinion, another Jedi reappearing who could frighten even Vader was an asset the rebellion sorely needed. She quickly recorded her message and instructed Artoo to find this new Jedi and Obi-Wan Kenobi as fast as he could.

Her job done, she sent Artoo off on his way towards the emergency escape pods, just as she heard the clacking of armored boots approaching. She pulled out the small compact pistol Captain Antilles had given her just in case, and peered around the corner. Unsurprisingly, three stormtroopers had appeared searching the area for her, she assumed. Just as she was about to return to cover, one of the troopers spotted her.

"There's one. Set for stun," he ordered the other two.

Not about to be taken without a fight, Leia leveled her own blaster and fired a shot into the leader's chest plate, before she started running. She hadn't gotten more than five feet, when the other trooper fired his blaster at her back, sending a wide blue beam out that knocked her unconscious.

The two remaining troopers approached her slowly, kicking away the pistol from her hand, as he scoffed. "Civilian pistol. Meant for hunting. Good thing the commander's dead, or he'd be embarrassed right now." Remembering his current job, he inspected the downed woman and checked her for injuries. "She'll be alright. Inform Lord Vader we have a prisoner."

The other trooper nodded as he left the area to inform the sith lord while his partner started the process of waking and detaining her.

* * *

R2-D2 wheeled himself over to the escape pods, finding only one was left. Following him was his partner C-3PO, who hadn't stopped trying to project all of his worries onto Artoo.

"Hey. You're not permitted in there. It's restricted. You'll be deactivated for sure," Threepio warned.

Ignoring him as usual, Artoo extended a small blue claw from his body and hit the door release to the pod. He spared one look at C-3PO and whistled something rapidly.

"Don't you call me a mindless philosopher, you overweight glob of grease. Now, come out before someone sees you," Threepio replied.

Artoo let off a short stream of beeps and whistles as he stepped into the escape pod.

"Secret mission? What plan? What are you talking about? I'm not getting in there," Threepio declared.

A burst of blaster fire that just missed his head might have changed his mind however, as he started walking into the pod after the annoying astromech droid. "I'm going to regret this."

Artoo engaged the pod's release from the ship, hurtling out towards the planet below them.

* * *

"There goes another one."

"Hold your fire. There's no lifeforms." The lieutenant informed the gunner, who obediently let the automated turrets stop tracking the sole escape pod. "It must have short-circuited."

* * *

Her hands cuffed, and surrounded by four stormtroopers, Leia Organa was escorted through the corridors of the ship, trying to ignore the sight of so many brave men and women who had fought to buy her time. If she glanced at even one directly, she feared it might weaken her will, and she couldn't have that.

As they came around the corner, the person she expected walked out of another room towards her. "Darth Vader. Only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not sit still for this." She stated angrily. "When they hear you've attacked a diplomatic—"

"Don't act so surprised, Your Highness." Vader cut her off. "You weren't on any _mercy_ mission this time. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan." She denied vehemently.

"You are part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor. Take her away!" Vader ordered his stormtroopers, moving on towards the COM room for an update.

"Holding her is dangerous. If word of this gets out, it could generate sympathy for the rebellion in the senate," Daine Jir warned Vader.

"I have traced the rebel spies to her. Now, she is my only link to finding their secret base." Vader explained shortly. Thoughts of that sudden surge in the force were still flooding his mind. He had no delusions the stormtroopers sent down could eliminate him, but that wasn't the goal. Vader needed an assessment of the Jedi's strength, and for that he would need to be lured out of wherever he was hiding.

"She'll die before she'll tell you anything." Jir replied.

"Leave that to me," Vader said ominously. "Send a distress signal, and then inform the senate that all aboard were killed."

Just then, the door to the COM room opened up and another commander walked out to greet them. "Lord Vader, the battle station plans are not aboard this ship, and no transmissions were made. An escape pod was jettisoned during the fighting, but no lifeforms were aboard."

"She must have hidden the plans in the escape pod. Send a detachment down to retrieve them. See to it personally, Commander. Make sure only the best are sent. There is now someone on the planet who **must not** find those plans before we do." Vader ordered him seriously.

"Yes, sir." The commander said as he moved off to handpick the most skilled in the 501st. If he sent anything less, Vader would not be pleased.

* * *

Naruto slowly blinked his eyes open, staring straight up at the ceiling of the massive krayt dragon cave, before sitting up cautiously. He felt no broken bones, nor a concussion from the impact, though he did have a slight headache. He found his lightsabers beside him, undamaged thankfully, and clipped them back onto his belt.

As he stood up, he glanced at the star map, only to find a pile of rusted metal, broken into pieces on the ground. "Good riddance to bad rubbish," he muttered under his breath. He exited the cave, and collapsed to his knees at the overwhelming pressure he felt. He could hardly feel the light side of the force, for the dark side blanketed everything around him.

"H-How can there be so much darkness? Everything has shifted, but how did it happen so quickly?" He managed to stand up, albeit shakily, and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself through the force. He idly noted his speeder was missing, but attributed that to sand people or jawas. Right now he had to find a way to Coruscant, where he knew there were at least a few Jedi rebuilding the order. Gathering the force within, he started dashing across the desert, his enhanced speed kicking up sand behind him with every step he ran.

He caught a glint of gold in the sunlight and squinted, trying to make out what it was, even as he drew closer to it. It wasn't until he was 25 feet away, that he realized it was a droid. A protocol droid too, if he had to guess. It certainly looked similar to the many he'd seen before, but anyone who could afford to gold a droid, would not let it wander through the deserts of Tatooine so freely.

He skidded to a stop before the protocol droid, and only now noticed a smaller droid beside it. The little droid reminded him a bit of T3-M4, though the designs were radically different. Perhaps a new model then. "Um…hello there droids."

"Oh hello! Thank the maker you've come to rescue us. Oh, but where are my manners? I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations. And this is my counterpart R2-D2. We've just been through a most distressful venture and landed here in that escape pod." The golden droid now known as C-3PO said, pointing behind him.

Naruto frowned, walking over to the crashed pod and inspected the inside. No other presence around, and no dead body either. "What happened to your master, if I may ask?"

"Our master was Captain Antilles. Unfortunately, I don't believe he made it off the ship sir. Might I presume you are to be our new master?" Threepio finished almost hopefully.

Before Naruto could respond, the little droid, R2-D2 started beeping and whistling rapidly to its gold companion. C-3PO sighed and turned towards Naruto to translate but was stopped before he could begin.

"I understand droid speak very well, actually. R2-D2 needs to deliver some emergency message to a man named Obi-Wan Kenobi, and apparently will not stop until he does so. Normally, I'd say good luck and bid you on your way, but the force tells me my goal and yours will coincide." Naruto explained calmly.

R2-D2 started beeping and whistling quite rapidly at Naruto's statement, even rocking back and forth on its legs in excitement. C-3PO, desiring to feel somewhat useful, decided to translate that to the human before him, just incase the rapid speed of Artoo's dialogue hindered the man's ability to understand. "Artoo is quite interested to know if you are in fact, a Jedi. He also wishes to know if you could find another Jedi on the planet somewhere. I apologize for his insinuation and outrageous demand. He seems to get the craziest ideas and always seems to act on them."

"No, that's alright…Threepio. Anyways, I am indeed a Jedi. However, as for finding another, Obi-Wan Kenobi I presume, that might be a bit more difficult. Tatooine is a great place to hide things that shouldn't be found. If he wants to remain hidden, it's very doubtful we will come across him." Naruto said, still trying to reach out across the force for another strong presence. There! He felt it, briefly, but he was sure he'd just sensed someone strong in the force.

It took him a minute after that to realize Artoo had started projecting the hologram of a woman in front of him. She was…beautiful. No other word would be adequate enough for her. Her long brown hair was held up in two buns on the side of her head, and her expression was a mix between unyielding determination and hopeful desperation.

"Greetings master Jedi. If you are hearing this message, then R2-D2 has found you. I am Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, and I humbly request your aid."

Naruto gave a low impressed whistle. A princess, and of Alderaan too, said to be one of the most beautiful planets in existence and the home of great culture and the arts.

"I am a part of the rebellion, doing anything I can to help in the fight against the Empire. My ship has been attacked, so I have placed information vital to the survival of the rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. I ask that you see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan with the help of Obi-Wan Kenobi, who is also somewhere on Tatooine. This is our most desperate hour. Please, you are our only hope."

Artoo cut off the message as Naruto frowned at the implications. "How did she know I was even here? I told no one, and I came here alone on the Ebon Hawk. What empire was she talking about? The Sith Empire? But what about the Republic? I'm sure if a Sith Empire rose once more, they would have fought back to end it. It seems I'm missing some critical information, and my best chance to acquire it will be from Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Artoo released a string of high pitched beeps and whistles in Threepio's direction.

"Yes, alright fine. Just because you proved me wrong, doesn't mean you need to gloat," Threepio retorted. "What is it you intend to do to find this Obi-Wan Kenobi, master?"

"First of all, in private, you can call me Naruto. In public or around strangers, refer to me as Revan. Not master, and not Master Revan either." Naruto said, having had enough of that from HK-47. "And secondly, I think we're going to catch a ride from them," he said, pointing over C-3PO's shoulder to an oncoming sandcrawler off in the distance. He led the two droids through the sands to the east, making his way to the large, slow moving vehicle unique to the traders of the Dune Sea.

As Naruto made his approach, he kept watch over the jawas scrambling out. Not that he expected violence from them like he would of the sand people, but jawas were widely known as thieves. If they thought they could get anything of his and get away with it, they would. "I'd like to request transport out of the Dune Sea. I know jawas never take their sandcrawlers close to the spaceports, so that means there is a moisture farm close enough that you travel to for profit."

A single jawa, the leader of this particular sandcrawler Naruto presumed, walked over to stand before him. **"{You want transport? Jawas provide you transport. What you give in exchange? You give jawas droids?}"**

"No, the droids are mine and will be staying with me. In exchange for transport to the nearest moisture farm, I'd be willing to pay 100 credits." Naruto said firmly. If you showed the slightest bit of indecision, jawas would raise the price on you, thinking you'd be unwilling to haggle it back down.

"**{Jawas provide you transport and you give jawas 300 credits. 100 credits for each being jawas transport to moisture farm.}"** The diminutive jawa before him countered more cunningly than Naruto would have expected of it. Naruto's own offer of 100 credits was left open-ended enough for the deal to fit his wording.

"Deal. I expect you to get us there with no delays," Naruto said, pulling out three small white chips with purple borders on them and handing them to the jawa leader. It was lucky he always carried his money on him, or he'd have been forced to give up the protocol droid. It seemed only the R2 unit was actually important anyways.

Upon confirmation of the appropriate funds, the back hatch of the sandcrawler was released, allowing Naruto, R2-D2 and C-3PO to climb in, careful not to bump or knock into any of the other droids. It was tight quarters, but eventually they found a wide enough space for the three of them to fit into decently. Only moments after the hatch was sealed again, did the sandcrawler start its long slow journey through the dunes. Assuming they would travel well through the night, Naruto took the time to get some sleep, but not before ordering Artoo to keep watch, should the jawas try anything.

* * *

"Master Revan. Master Revan, please wake up sir. We've arrived."

Naruto slowly blinked his eyes open, the first thing he saw, being Threepio's golden form in the darkness shaking his arm lightly. "We're at the moisture farm?"

"Indeed, sir. The vehicle stopped only moments ago, and I believe heard the jawas opening the back hatch shortly after that." Threepio explained.

Naruto let off a yawn, stretching his arms out, satisfied when he herd several loud cracks. It was _really_ uncomfortable sleeping against a metal wall for hours on end. He stood up slowly and made his way out of the sandcrawler, R2-D2 and C-3PO following after him. The second he stepped out, the blindingly bright sun hit his eyes, resulting in a pained gasp, and a hand required over his eyes. "I hate when that happens," Naruto muttered under his breath.

He glanced to his left and saw the jawas lining up several droids to be sold, most barely operating. Directly in front of him was a small little dwelling, the majority of which was likely below ground level, and connected into the base of the wide hollowed out crater beside it. Two men walked out of the main building, an older man and a younger boy. It was around this boy, that Naruto felt the force. It was wild and uncontrolled, which told him the boy had no training, but his potential was great. Naruto also realized, with a bit of frustration on his part, that it was this boy he had sensed earlier, and not this Obi-Wan Kenobi person. "That means he's been trained extremely well and can hide his presence, perhaps a master?" Naruto mused quietly.

"Luke? Luke!"

The boy turned and started running over to the crater, where apparently another woman was waiting. "Luke, tell uncle if he gets a translator, be sure it speaks Bocce."

"Doesn't look like we have much of a choice, but I'll remind him." Luke replied before running back over to the man Naruto now knew to be his uncle.

_Ask the boy about Kenobi._

Naruto frowned and shook his head lightly. Ever since he had first grown attuned to the force, he'd been hearing a voice in his head, telling him what to do or where to go or what would lead him to his goal. The masters had told him this was the living force speaking to him through feelings and 'subtle nudges in the right direction', but that didn't seem to fit his situation. He always heard actual words, as if someone in his mind had spoken to him directly. True, the voice did seem to be always right, and the force had never led him astray before, but there was still something odd about it. He put aside that train of thought for now, and approached the boy, Threepio and Artoo keeping pace to not be mistaken as droids for sale.

"Excuse me…Luke was it? Might I have a moment of your time? I have a few questions I think only you might be able to answer for me." Naruto said.

Luke took a glance at his uncle who was still examining a red and white astromech droid and nodded. "Sure what can I do for you?"

"Have you ever heard of a man named Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Naruto asked bluntly.

Luke was taken aback at the directness of the man's question but pondered the name for a bit. "Well, I don't know any Obi-Wan, but there is old Ben Kenobi who lives past the Dune Sea. You'd have to pass alongside the Jundland Wastes though, and that's where most of the sand people traverse through during the day."

Naruto had to hold back a scoff at hearing the name. It was quite obviously the same person. What kind of Jedi master would use such an obvious deviation from his real name to hide? Then he blinked in realization. "One who wants to be found," he muttered softly. There were no such things as coincidences, and the fact that a boy with vast untapped potential knew where to find a Jedi master in 'hiding' was obviously planned. "Yes well, can you take me to him?"

"Luke, take this droid back to the garage. I want it cleaned up before dinner." The older man called back, though he frowned when he spotted Naruto. This prompted an instant complain from the boy, but silent curiosity from Naruto himself. The man was regarding him with the same level of suspicion that others had when they learned he was a Jedi. But why would a simple moisture farmer have such an attitude towards Jedi? He fluidly slid his lightsabers along his belt to the back of his waist, now hidden safely by his cloak.

"Excuse me sir, but I asked your son to give me a ride to the spaceport," Naruto lied easily. That same voice was warning him not to mention Kenobi's name right now. "I'm afraid I have a tight schedule to keep, so I'd be willing to pay you for any inconvenience his absence might create."

The man's hardened look calmed down slightly at hearing that, which only confirmed Naruto's suspicions. This man didn't want a Jedi near his nephew. "I don't suppose that golden droid of yours is a translator you'd be willing to part with?"

"As far as I know, he's merely a protocol droid, but even if he wasn't, I can't part with him. I can however, provide you with this." Naruto pulled out a small rectangular device from his belt that fit into the man's palm perfectly. It was a faded gray color and had a square screen with two dials, one on the right and the other on the left. "Even though I can understand almost any language you can think of, many of my companions over the years could not. I took to carrying this around on such occasions. It's a speech converter. You set the spoken language with the left dial and set the received language with the right, and then hold it up to the mouth of the person speaking. The screen will show you the two languages currently being used."

Luke's eyes widened at such a device. "I've never heard of something like that, but it sure sounds useful! Must cost a fortune, huh?"

Naruto chuckled softly at his enthusiasm and awe. "Right around 6000 credits. As I said, I have no use for it, so feel free to keep it. All I ask is that your nephew give me a ride to my destination."

The man glanced between the converter and Naruto, before finally nodding. "Alright, since you've solved my problem, I see no harm in Luke giving you a ride to Mos Eisley. Oh, and I'm Owen Lars," he said, holding out his other hand to shake, which Naruto did so firmly.

"My name is Revan. It was a pleasure to meet you, but I'm running on a time constraint, so Luke if you have a speeder please bring it out." Naruto finished, glancing at the boy who nodded and ran towards the garage.

"So what is it you do, Revan?" Owen asked him critically.

"I'm the captain of a freighter. It used to be a spice smuggling ship, but after I obtained it, it just became my personal ship," Naruto responded calmly. It was true after all, since being a Jedi isn't something you _do_. It's something you _are_.

Just then Luke came out driving a rusted orange speeder that looked like it wouldn't last five miles. Naruto waved Artoo and Threepio over, as he climbed into the seat beside Luke, with Threepio sitting atop the back of the speeder. R2-D2 had to shut down and was forced to lie flat over the other side. Not ideal to say the least, but unfortunately necessary.

With a quick wave to his uncle, Luke started the speeder and headed out towards the Dune Sea. After they were away from the farm, Luke turned towards Naruto. "Why did you say we were heading to the spaceport?"

"Your uncle doesn't want you around Ben Kenobi for some reason. Had I told him where you were really taking me, he would have said no faster than a jawa will scavenge a droid's parts." Naruto explained.

"Thank heavens Master Revan squashed that line of thinking from those filthy creatures. I rather like all my parts right where they are," Threepio chimed in from the back.

* * *

"Wait, stop the speeder Luke and tell me what you see over there." Naruto said, pointing out to the far left of the Jundland Wastes.

Luke stopped the speeder and held his hand above his eyes to see what Revan was pointing at. Banthas and sand people were heading out of the Wastes in single file. "This is bad Revan. With the sand people out there, we have to travel through the wastes to reach old Ben, and you can bet there will be more of them in there."

"So what's the problem then? Just go through quickly. I can handle any Tusken Raiders that might think to attack us, of that I assure you," Naruto said to his companion confidently.

Luke nodded slowly. For some reason, he couldn't find it in himself to doubt Revan's word. If sand people did try anything, he _would_ be able to handle them. With that in mind, he pressed the speeder onward, and into the Wastes. It was just as they got deeper into the Wastes, that a shot rang out and pierced through the right turbine engine, which started trailing a thick cloud of smoke.

"We lost the right engine Revan!" Luke shouted over the blaring alarm coming from the speeder.

"Can we get through with just the other two?" Naruto asked urgently.

"No. We need to set down and repair it or it'll go into overload. We won't have much of a speeder left after that." Luke replied seriously.

Naruto nodded and waved him over towards the left side of the Wastes. "Set us down over there. Artoo will make some repairs on the engine, while we watch for any sand people that would take this opportunity to attack us."

Luke nodded thankfully and powered down the speeder where Revan had indicated. A few minutes later, Threepio had powered down, and Artoo was already starting repairs on the engine, while Luke kept watch with a long barreled hunting rifle. Naruto was sitting cross-legged on the ground meditating, when he heard it. The loud guttural war cry that signaled an attack by the sand people. He immediately leapt to his feet, bringing his lightsabers to his hands through the force.

And not a moment too soon as a small group of Tusken raiders, only four in this particular group, came charging out from around the rocks, waving their gaffi sticks in challenge. They split up into two groups of two, leaving Naruto and Luke no choice but to split up. Quickly igniting his blades, Naruto fell into his self-created lightsaber stance, Makaze.

As the first raider came charging at him, attempting to bring its gaffi stick crashing down upon his head, Naruto's right blade came into an upward swing, slicing cleanly through it. His left blade came slicing across to the right, beneath his upraised arm and cleanly bisected the shocked Tusken raider through the waist. The remaining enemy approaching from his right flew into a rage at the death of its partner and leapt into the air, thinking the added height would ensure greater success at smashing its gaffi stick into Naruto.

Naruto simply spun on his left foot using the force, dragging his right foot through the dirt as he extended his right blade. The raider missed its target and landed on the ground in a crouch. But when it stood up to continue its assault, a silver blade came slicing through its chest from behind, as Naruto completed his circle. He glanced over to Luke to check on the boy's progress and to his great disappointment, found him already unconscious.

He leapt through the air and landed between the two remaining Tusken raiders. They had no time to react as Naruto's sabers sliced their wrists off, dropping their gaffi sticks to the ground, followed shortly by their heads. He deactivated his lightsabers, and went to check on Luke. He found several bruises on the boy's chest and sides consistent with the hard strikes gaffi sticks could deliver. Nothing fatal thankfully, but enough pain to knock the boy out cold it seemed. "Such a low pain tolerance. At your age I was already fighting a war," he muttered softly.

"With my guidance, I expect that boy will soon be doing the same."

Naruto spun around sharply, spotting a cloaked figure approaching slowly. He thought to draw his lightsabers once more until he saw the man lower his hood. The man was old, probably in his 50s or 60s. He had thinning gray hair and a beard to match. "Hello there."

"You wouldn't happen to be Obi-Wan Kenobi, would you?" Naruto asked perceptively, as he decided the man meant no harm for now, and clipped his sabers onto his belt.

Naruto, it seemed, had said exactly the right thing. The old man's eyes grew pensive and thoughtful, as if staring at a point in time rather than off in the distance. "Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan. Now, that's a name I've not heard in a long time. A long time. But tell me young Jedi, how did you come to know that name?"

"That R2 unit over there came bearing me a message to help some princess of Alderaan. She told me to seek out Obi-Wan Kenobi as well, and to bring him with me to her home. I'm lucky this boy knew where to find you. I couldn't detect your presence through the force for some reason." Naruto explained.

That drew forth a slight chuckle from Obi-Wan. "Tatooine is a great place to hide things that shouldn't be found." He said, unknowingly echoing Revan's exact sentiments about the planet. "There are planets that make it all but impossible to detect the presence of a Jedi. It seems Tatooine has also worked against me, for I've not seen a Jedi with your skill in many years. But come, we can speak of that at my home."

Naruto nodded and hefted the unconscious Luke onto his shoulders as he made his way back to the speeder. "Are the repairs finished Artoo?"

Artoo turned around, facing Obi-Wan before turning back to Naruto and responding with a string of whistles and beeps.

"Good. And yes, I suppose I am impressed you managed to do it under such pressure," Naruto praised the little droid with an amused smile. This droid had an ego, just like T3-M4. He set Luke down in the passenger seat, while he was left to pilot the speeder. Obi-Wan was forced to squeeze in between the two of them, making it a very uncomfortable journey.

* * *

Naruto carried Luke into the small house overlooking the Wastes, and set the boy down on a stone seat attached to the wall. R2-D2 wheeled inside followed closely by the reactivated C-3PO.

"Sir, if you'll not be needing me, I'll close down for a while." Threepio said.

"Sure go ahead." Naruto nodded as he turned his full attention back to Obi-Wan Kenobi. "So, while we're waiting for Luke to awaken, I'd like to know why the Republic hasn't done anything about an empire rising. It's even causing problems for Alderaan, who've known peace for hundreds of years."

This caused a look of confusion to appear on the older Jedi's face. "The Republic? The Republic was forcefully reorganized into the Galactic Empire. This happened nineteen years ago. Even if you, as young as you are, were born around that time, you must have heard some of it growing up."

Now Naruto was the one looking puzzled. "No… that's wrong. The Republic is stronger than ever with the destruction of the Star Forge. The massive Sith fleets have been wiped out, and there has been talk of restoration projects on planets attacked during the war, like Telos."

New realization shone through in Obi-Wan's eyes now. "Telos you say? That is interesting. You see, Telos did undergo planetary restoration and has been thriving for almost 4000 years now."

Naruto scoffed at the information. "That's ridiculous. I personally saw the devastation of Telos as it happened. Considering that wasn't more than two years ago, your information is incorrect."

Obi-Wan merely smiled and leaned across the table to stare Naruto in the eyes. "Incorrect for _your_ time you mean? The last time Telos had any major damage done to it was during the Jedi Civil War, led by Darth Revan and his apprentice Malak. I know for a fact that this war occurred almost 4000 years ago, and both Revan and Malak are now long dead."

"Again that's wrong, as I'm sitting right here—" Naruto paused as Obi-Wan's smile grew just a fraction wider. "And you wanted me to confirm your suspicions. Damn it. I'm getting sick of you older Jedi and your perceptiveness. But… 4000 years ago? It was indeed the Jedi Civil War in which Telos was bombed, but… how can that have been 4000 years ago?"

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, you arrived here through a powerful surge in the force. I felt it, and I'm sure any ships orbiting Tatooine felt it as well…" Obi-Wan trailed off.

Naruto's eyes widened. "The star map! I knew it was a good idea to destroy those infernal things. They've caused me nothing but trouble. But to… what? Transport me 4000 years into the future? It seems impossible but…"

"But very little is impossible with the force," Obi-Wan finished. "There are also no such things as coincidences. The fact that you were brought to this time, and this place in particular, must mean something to you."

"I suppose I'm meant to help bring back the Republic and aid in the defeat of this so-called empire." Naruto surmised. "What of the Jedi order? Has it been rebuilt by now?"

Naruto could feel the regret and sorrow rolling off of Obi-Wan at this point. "That is a long and tragic tale, but one I feel you must be told in order to see how bad things have become since your time, Master Revan. It all started thirty-two years ago, when my master and I were sent to handle negotiations with the Trade Federation…"

* * *

It was well into the night, when Luke regained consciousness. The first thing he saw was Revan and old Ben Kenobi sharing a drink, both looking as if they were lost in their memories. "Revan? What happened?"

Naruto's attention was drawn back to Luke, as he held a hand out to help the boy sit up. "We were attacked by Tusken Raiders. The injuries you sustained were enough to knock you out cold, leaving me to dispatch our attackers. Master Kenobi here found us in the Jundland Wastes and helped me get you to safety. While we waited for you to regain consciousness, he and I had a long discussion about what I've missed. Frankly I'm highly disappointed at both the Republic, for how they let things get out of hand, and at the Jedi for their ignorance and shortsightedness."

"Oh? Do please explain the part about the Jedi won't you, Master Revan?" Obi-Wan said more than asked.

Naruto sighed as he calmly sipped his tea, before setting the cup down. "You Jedi saw the force swirling around young Anakin Skywalker and instantly proclaimed him the Chosen One. The one prophesized to bring balance to the force. But sometimes swirling force is just swirling force. It gets all you old Jedi excited at your age, so you go 'Oooo, destiny!"

Despite himself, Obi-Wan's lips twitched in amusement. "And do you not believe in such things as possible?"

"Shall I recite to you the tale of Andor Vex once more?" Naruto asked the man sardonically.

"Wait! You knew my father?" Luke asked, sitting up so suddenly, he almost fell off the seat he had been laying on.

"Indeed I did, Luke. Your father fought by my side in the Clone Wars." Obi-Wan answered.

Luke shook his head. "No, my father didn't fight in the wars. He was a navigator on a spice freighter."

"That's what your uncle told you," Obi-Wan replied. "He didn't hold with your father's ideals. Thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved."

Luke blinked slowly, trying to come to terms with what he had been told by his uncle, and what Revan and Ben were telling him now. "So… so wait, you fought in the Clone Wars Ben?"

"Yes. I was once a Jedi knight, the same as your father. And you can stop calling me Ben now, Luke. Now that you're here, I can tell you my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"What was my father like Be… Obi-Wan?" Luke corrected himself.

Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair and thought about that question briefly. "He was the best starpilot in the galaxy, and a cunning warrior," he said turning to face Luke. "I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself."

Luke smiled, glad to know he had something in common with his father. He took a glance at Naruto who remained quiet and pensive, as if letting things play out before him like a holovid.

"And he was a good friend. Which reminds me…" Obi-Wan trailed off, as he stood up and walked past Naruto towards a small wicker chest propped up against the wall. "Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared you might follow old Obi-Wan on some damn-fool idealistic crusade like your father did."

He pulled out a gleaming silver hilt, which now warranted more of Naruto's attention, as he watched Luke's reactions carefully.

"What is it?" Luke asked, walking over to Obi-Wan and taking the offered item.

"It's your father's lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi knight. Not as clumsy or random as a blaster. An elegant weapon, for a more civilized age." He described, as Luke took the lightsaber and pressed the activation switch, producing a bright blue glowing blade. Naruto noted it was a lighter blue, closer to cyan, than the darker blue used by the Jedi Guardians.

"For over a thousand generations the Jedi knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the old Republic… before the dark times. Before the Empire." Obi-Wan said.

Luke looked on in amazement as he carefully twirled the weapon around through the air, listening to the humming sound as it moved effortlessly with his hand. "Hey Revan, is this one just like yours?"

Naruto chuckled and without moving his hands, had both of his saber hilts floating in the air, at eye level with Luke. "Each jedi or sith crafts their lightsaber personally. No two are alike unless they were crafted to be a pair, like mine. Though master and padawan have been known to create slightly similar constructions."

Luke stared mesmerized at the shining silver and gold handles hovering before him. They were practically works of art. Then he noticed something odd. Instead of just an ordinary button used for the activation of the lightsaber, there was an intricately carved gem of an animal's head. The animal head was a dark crimson with slit-shaped red eyes, and two pointed ears. He ran a finger across it and marveled at the skill and patience necessary to carve this out. "What is it?"

"It's a fox," Naruto answered simply. "As I was meditating upon the creation of my sabers, a vision came to me of a large red fox destroying some village on a backwater planet. I knew I had to incorporate that somehow, and carved those two out of a Corusca gem."

Luke reluctantly deactivated his lightsaber and sat back down, as Naruto drew back his own into the folds of his cloak. "How did my father die?" he asked.

Obi-Wan hesitated only briefly, but it was enough for Naruto to know the man was going to lie.

"A young jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the empire hunt down and destroy the jedi knights. He betrayed and murdered your father," Obi-Wan stated to Luke. "Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Vader was seduced by the dark side of the force."

Naruto turned his head away to hide the rolling of his eyes. If Luke wasn't completely ignorant on the jedi and the sith, he'd know no one took the title of 'Darth' unless they were _already_ a sith.

"The force?" Luke questioned.

"The force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together." Obi-Wan explained.

"Also, keep in mind Luke, that only people or beings determined to be 'force-sensitive' can actually harness the power of the force. Who is and who isn't force-sensitive is determined by the number of midi-chlorians per cell they have. Everyone has them to some degree, but only people with the higher counts are capable of becoming a Jedi or a Sith," Naruto clarified.

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement with Naruto's explanation, as he stood up and walked over to R2-D2. "Now, let's see if we can't figure out what you are, my little friend, and where you come from." A few quick bangs to the back of Artoo's dome had him playing the same message Naruto received a day ago.

Luke stared transfixed at the hologram of the woman, before flicking his eyes over to Naruto. "She asked for you in particular."

Naruto nodded slowly, as he started seeing the message in a whole new way due to the information Obi-Wan provided. "Did she sense my arrival as well? Is she a force-sensitive too?"

"I can not answer that Master Revan. However I believe my old student Darth Vader was the one to sense your arrival, and she merely caught wind of it." Obi-Wan asserted.

Naruto definitely didn't like the implications of that.

Obi-Wan glanced over at the still silent Luke. "You must learn the ways of the force if you're to come with me to Alderaan," he remarked.

"Alderaan? I'm not going to Alderaan." Luke declared. "I've gotta get home. I'm in for it as it is."

"We need your help Luke. She needs your help. I'm getting to old for this sort of thing." Obi-Wan said.

"Revan is more than enough to rescue her, isn't he?" Luke asked sourly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the tone of voice, but shrugged it off. "Our first priority is the safe delivery of this droid and the plans it carries to Alderaan. We would be foolish to risk it to save her, even if we knew where she was being held."

Luke frowned, and Naruto easily saw the boy wanted to help, but he was conflicted. "I can't get involved. I've got work to do. It's not that I like the Empire. I hate it, but there's nothing I can do about it right now." He sighed in frustration. "It's all such a long way from here."

"That's your uncle talking," Obi-Wan interjected.

"Oh boy, my uncle. How am I ever going to explain this?" Luke asked rhetorically.

"Learn about the force, Luke." Obi-Wan said once more.

Luke glanced between Obi-Wan and Naruto, before shaking his head. "Look it's late and I can't get home tonight anyways. In the morning, I can take you two as far as Anchorhead. You can get a transport there to Mos Eisley, or wherever you're going."

Obi-Wan appeared to be disappointed, but the gleam in the man's eye informed Naruto that this wasn't the end of it. "You must do what you feel is right of course. But as you said, it is late, and we'll all need our rest. Unfortunately, I have but one spare room."

"That's fine. I will be content to stay out here and meditate on my thoughts." Naruto assured him.

Obi-Wan nodded knowingly and led Luke to the back of the small home, leaving Naruto alone. He sat cross-legged on the ground and closed his eyes, slowing his breathing down, and letting the force envelop his senses. "There are no limits. There are no boundaries. The force touches all." Naruto muttered under his breath. He sat perfectly motionless and calm as he waited for a sign from the force.

* * *

Many hours later in the dead of night, he was drawn into a vision from the force.

_He saw a large moon…no not a moon. It was a space station! It was easily larger than the star forge! The vision changed to what he assumed was a detention level, as he was looking down a corridor with cells on each side. The vision shifted once more, this time inside of one of the cells. There beside him was the princess. She was force-sensitive! And quite powerful too. With training, she could become his equal or perhaps even surpass him in time. But right now, it was just as obvious that she was untrained, as it had been for Luke. _

_The door to her cell opened and three figures walked in. Two were military officers, but the last was obviously a Sith. The dark side of the force was strong in this man, even more so than his old apprentice Malak. "And now, Your Highness, we will discuss the location of your hidden rebel base." _

_Floating into the cell now was a large black droid with more attachments than Naruto could recognize, but he could never misunderstand the use of a syringe. They intended to get her into a lucid state where they might ask her any questions they wanted in the guise of her family and friends. He knew, because he had done the same to many Jedi before, to his eternal shame. _

_He now had only seconds to make a decision before the vision ended and he took the chance. He reached out and connected his mind to hers through the force. "Stay strong, Leia. I will come find you."_

_The vision ended just as her bewildered expression turned towards where he had been standing._

* * *

Naruto wearily opened his eyes and found the sun was already rising. To his left was Obi-Wan Kenobi, watching him intently. "What did you see?" he asked seriously.

"She is to be _interrogated_," Naruto said, spitting the word out with disgust. "Despite what they throw at her though, she will remain strong. I…I took steps to ensure that. It was very rash of me, and perhaps a bit foolish, but it is done. I have created a force bond between us."

To his surprise, Obi-Wan did not look angered or disappointed in Revan's actions. He actually looked rather pleased. "Then you intend to take her on as your padawan learner?"

Naruto blinked and nodded slowly. "The force is strong with her, and I can almost see how great she will become. I have not taken another since I led Malak astray. I assume you mean to take Luke on as your own student. He seems unwilling."

Obi-Wan shook his head in disagreement. "He is not unwilling, but he is conflicted due to love for his aunt and uncle. It is them who will need to be convinced."

"You think you will be able to do so with his uncle's suspicion, perhaps outright hatred, for Jedi?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"It's not me that will convince them." Obi-Wan's eyes looked over Naruto's left shoulder where Luke was walking out, holding his father's lightsaber in his hands and staring at it intently.

* * *

Ok, first of all, I'm sorry this story was taken down so long ago, but I found the chapters saved on my computer and have decided to bring them back. This story is one I want to see finished. I have however, taken down Gama Sennin Online. My PM box was getting a lot of flames and hate messages, and I can't just turn off private messaging as there are quite a few people who genuinely want to say something to me or ask me something. It wasn't worth it.

Now let me explain this here, because it's not getting mentioned in the story. Naruto knows **nothing** about chakra, shinobi, the Kyuubi or anything like that. He will not be revisiting his planet, learning how to harness chakra or use jutsu.

I'm sick of seeing that in Naruto X Star Wars crossovers, just like I'm sick of people jumping on the same bandwagon for Naruto X Harry Potter crossovers:

4th year

Dumbledore hires shinobi guards

Always the same six people,

Always jonin or ANBU.

Always the same pairings too. NarHin NejiTen SasuSaku

Seriously people get more original than that. That crossover section is FLOODED with these!

And you've already seen the influence of the 'Kyuubi' in this chapter anyways. The fox doesn't exist technically. He's not sealed in Naruto, but it could be said that Naruto's connection to the force is sentient. As such, it empowers Naruto's connection to the force to astounding degrees. As a result of this, Naruto has the most powerful force sense abilities of any sith or jedi in history (and Revan did actually, being able to sense someone across the entire galaxy if he concentrated hard enough), but it isn't infallible as you saw. Planets with natural force shrouds like Tatooine or Dagobah can hinder that ability.

If anything seems broken or overpowered to you, then that's your opinion. But I'm doing research on Revan, force abilities, and what is and isn't possible to do. Everything Naruto will be able to do, Revan is known to be able to do or is an actual force ability.

So please read and review this story, and point out any errors, be they spelling, grammar or canonical.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything concerning Naruto or Star Wars in anyway.

I went back and changed Revan's age to 25. He went off to fight in the Mandalorian wars at age 20, that much is known. According to a quote from Carth, that was 5 years prior to the events in KOTOR 1. The Jedi Civil war was only 2 and a half years prior to KOTOR 1, so each war lasted only 2 and a half years before they were won or abruptly ended. Again this was stated as fact from loading screen information. So I have got the age correct, despite people arguing with me about it.

"**{Alien dialect}"**

* * *

Naruto frowned as his foot stepped over another destroyed gaffi stick. As he bent down to examine it, he realized that it had been snapped in half by hand. As he surveyed the rest of the attack site, he saw more and more evidence that this attack was not actually perpetrated by sand people.

"It looks like the sand people did this. Look, there are gaffi sticks and bantha tracks. I've just never heard of them hitting anything this big before." Luke said with confusion as he walked closer to the now defunct sandcrawler.

"They didn't, but we are meant to think they did," Obi-Wan explained. "These tracks are side-by-side. Sand people always ride single file to hide their numbers."

As Naruto was walking around the entire sandcrawler, inspecting the severity of the damage, he realized something that had him slightly worried. None of the droids inside had been taken or damaged, though he could tell more than half had been examined thoroughly. That was when he realized this was the same sandcrawler he had used to reach Luke's moisture farm. "Then they were looking for Artoo."

He rushed around the other side where Obi-Wan was showing Luke the damaged tracks on the sandcrawler. "These blast points, too accurate for sand people. Only imperial stormtroopers are so precise."

"But why would imperial troops want to slaughter jawas?" Luke asked confusedly.

Naruto remained silent, but directed his gaze over to C-3PO and R2-D2, causing Luke's eyes to widen in realization. "If they traced those droids here, they may have found out where they were taken, and that could lead them back…home." Luke rushed back over to the speeder, ignoring Naruto and Obi-Wan's calls to come back or to wait. He had to get home, hopefully with enough time to warn his aunt and uncle to escape.

He started up the speeder and gunned the engine for all it was worth, gliding across the sands towards his moisture farm. He had to make it. Surely the imperial soldiers couldn't have gotten there already.

Unfortunately, he was wrong.

As he was approaching his farm he saw black smoke rising into the sky, which was revealed to be coming from the now destroyed home he'd known for nineteen years. He quickly stopped the speeder and rushed out, devastated at the amount of damage that had been done. "Uncle Owen! Aunt Beru!" As his eyes swept across the area, they fell upon two charred corpses tossed to the side in front of the building. The last remains of his aunt and uncle.

He turned his head away, unable to see them like this and swore to himself that he'd become a jedi like his father, and make sure the Empire would never do something like this again.

* * *

When Luke arrived back at the sandcrawler, he noticed Obi-Wan and Naruto had piled the dead jawas together to create a funeral pyre. He sighed and powered down the speeder as he walked back over to the duo, receiving a comforting hand on his shoulder from Obi-Wan. "There's nothing you could have done, had you been there. You'd have been killed too, and even a jedi would have difficulty against many opponents. Had Revan and the droids been there, he might have been overwhelmed, and the droids would now be in the hands of the Empire."

Naruto scoffed slightly at that, but said nothing further. He'd faced the Mandalorians, the Republic, the sith armada, the forces of the Star Forge and survived them all. A few Imperial stormtroopers would never be able to give him trouble.

"I want to go with you two to Alderaan. There's nothing for me here now. I want to learn the ways of the force, and become a jedi like my father." Luke stated firmly. Obi-Wan nodded and led him over to the speeder, followed by Naruto.

"Then we'll need to broker transport, as I have no ship, and I'm not sure Revan does either." Luke took the pilot's seat while Obi-Wan and Naruto managed to squeeze into the passenger's side. Threepio was forced to sit up by the engine and Artoo was laid down flat once more.

It was a long journey across the dune sea towards the spaceport, not helped by the burning hot sun beating down on their heads, but at least there were no attacks by sand people this time. It seemed the stormtroopers had been quite thorough.

* * *

"Mos Eisley spaceport. You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious," Obi-Wan warned the group as Luke moved the speeder through the gates, and into the spaceport.

"I once said the same thing about Korriban. Things have changed if the same can now be said about a mere spaceport, and not even one run by Czerka." Naruto commented as he examined the area. It was certainly larger than the one he had landed at in his time. He was drawn out of his observations as their speeder was stopped and surrounded by a small group of stormtroopers. He had to physically stop himself from drawing his lightsabers. This was a different time, and he could not just go about killing enemy soldiers in public anymore. Obi-Wan's grip on his wrist informed him that the senior jedi wished to take care of this problem personally.

"How long have you had these droids?" Apparently this stormtrooper with the orange shoulder guard was the captain of this group.

"About three or four seasons," Luke responded nervously.

"They're up for sale if you want them," Obi-Wan commented nonchalantly. Naruto raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing. The man was projecting confidence, but he wondered if these stormtroopers would call the bluff and buy them just on the chance they were the ones needed.

"Let me see your identification," the commander ordered. Apparently Luke's nervousness was picked up on instantly, and even Master Kenobi couldn't have fixed that.

"You don't need to see his identification," Obi-Wan stated calmly, with a slight wave of his fingers. Naruto had to stifle a laugh. Using the mind trick on people was extremely fun, and he'd admit to using it for frivolous reasons before.

"We don't need to see his identification." the captain informed his squad.

"These aren't the droids you're looking for." Obi-Wan continued.

"These aren't the droids we're looking for."

Now even Luke had realized something was going on, and kept turning from Naruto and Obi-Wan hoping for an explanation. "He can go about his business."

"You can go about your business." the captain echoed.

"Move along." Obi-Wan finished.

"Move along," the captain stated with a motion of his hand. Eager to get away from them, Luke did as told, and moved the speeder away from the stormtroopers as fast as he could without seeming suspicious. Obi-Wan guided Luke to move the speeder over by a nearby cantina, and Naruto nodded approvingly. They'd be sure to find a pilot here.

The second Luke shut down the speeder, a jawa ran up and started running its hands across the front of it, checking the structural integrity of such an old model.

"I can't abide those jawas. Disgusting creatures." Threepio stated, as if personally insulted that this jawa had come up to the speeder. Naruto felt the droid had almost developed a phobia of them, knowing that they routinely scavenged droids for parts.

Naruto hopped out of the speeder and started shooing the jawa away with his hands and a liberal use of the force to give strength to his small nudges. "Give them half a chance and the jawas will disassemble your speeder and sell it back to you piece by piece, at the triple the cost it was when new."

"And the same would have happened to us had you not been there to stop it, Master Revan," Threepio said with gratitude.

"Just Revan please, Threepio. Hearing a droid call me master again brings up memories of another droid I once owned." Naruto said with a growing tic above his eye. That droid was the most annoying thing he'd ever encountered in his life. And he built it!

"I can't understand how we got by those troops. I thought we were dead." Luke said with confusion.

That prompted a chuckle from Naruto, which made Obi-Wan realize it would be better if the explanation came from him. "The force can have a strong influence on the weak minded."

"Or the drunk." Naruto added in with a grin, remembering the time he'd persuaded Carth to practice CQC drills in the middle of the Ebon Hawk.

In just his underpants.

Luke took a precursory glance at the cantina, and found himself a bit worried. "You two really think we're gonna find a pilot here to take us to Alderaan?"

"A lot of good freighter pilots frequent cantinas Luke," Naruto answered. "It's usually loud and crowded which makes it difficult, if not impossible, to be overheard. That's very good for business."

Luke didn't seem to be reassured by that tidbit of information.

The second the three of them stepped into the cantina, Naruto had to repress a groan. Cantina music. And being performed by bith no less. As he looked around, his experienced eyes instantly spotted the mercenaries and smugglers amongst the common rabble, but he couldn't be sure who to approach first. Then he spotted a wookie of all things leaving a booth in the far corner to get a refill from the bartender. He glanced to his right and saw Obi-Wan nod.

Start with the wookie.

Naruto led the way to the counter, followed closely by Obi-Wan. He was a little concerned that Luke had not left the entrance way, along with his two droids. The young inexperienced farm boy could say something stupid that would draw the attention of any number of trigger-happy mercenaries.

"Hey! We don't serve their kind here!" The bartender cried out, pointing straight at Luke.

Every single patron in the bar had turned to look at Luke and the droids now, and Naruto made to move towards the boy, but a shake of the head from Obi-Wan told him to wait it out.

"What?" Luke asked, well aware of the dozens of eyes trained on him.

"Your droids. They'll have to wait outside. We don't want them here." The bartender clarified.

Naruto looked over at Threepio and nodded silently.

"We'll just wait outside by the speeders then. Wouldn't want to cause any trouble, sir. Come along Artoo." Threepio said as he made his way back out of the cantina, with Artoo following, complaining about the trouble it had been getting inside on wheels. With the commotion gone, the patrons had all turned back to their own conversations or business, allowing Luke to breathe easier.

"Give me a hit of juma juice." Naruto informed the bartender as he turned towards the wookie. "You are part of a ship's crew, I take it?"

"**{Yes. I am Chewbacca, first mate of the freighter **_**Millennium Falcon**_**. It is the fastest ship in the galaxy.}" **The massive being before him answered in a series of low growls, howls, and grunts. Naruto glanced over his shoulder at Obi-Wan to translate.

"He said—"

"I know what he said. I understand Shyriiwook perfectly fine. Just be glad this wookie understands basic." Obi-Wan said calmly.

The bartender set down a glass of juma juice, the light purple colored alcohol Naruto had developed a taste for in his travels. He downed the shot in a single gulp and set the glass back down, but declined a refill. Normally juma juice had a sweet taste, like the first bite into an exotic fruit. What he'd been served was slightly sour and had an unpleasant after taste. That meant it was nearing its expiration date. This bartender would not receive a tip.

"You may call me Revan. I and my companions seek transport to Alderaan as quickly as possible. Can your captain do this?" Naruto asked, jumping straight into business.

"**{We can get you there. We would need payment for our services. Come and discuss price with captain.}"**

Naruto nodded, leaving a single five credit chit on the bar counter, and was about to follow after Chewbacca when he spotted Luke being not-so-subtly threatened by some pathetic mercenary. He was obviously not a very skilled one, judging by the number of openings he had that could easily be exploited.

"We're wanted men. I have the death sentence on twelve systems." The mercenary boasted confidently, poking his finger into Luke's shoulder to emphasize each word.

"I'll be careful then," Luke said, turning back to the drink he'd just ordered.

"You'll be dead!" The mercenary grabbed Luke's arm and spun him around until the two of them were face to face.

Deciding enough was enough, Naruto walked up to the pair and grabbed the mercenary's wrist, applying enough pressure to be painful, but not enough to break the wrist. "I think you'll want to leave the boy alone. He's a simple farmhand, not worth the time of someone wanted dead in twelve systems," Naruto finished sarcastically. He released the mercenary's wrist and pushed him away from Luke, the threat visible in his eyes.

When he was sure the message was received, he started walking over to the table where Chewbacca and another man were waiting. However, he hadn't gone more than a few steps before the force warned him of an impending threat. The idiot would attempt to shoot him in the back.

As he predicted, a blaster was fired at him from behind. What he had _not_ expected, was for that blaster bolt to be deflected off of a cobalt blue lightsaber back into the mercenary's chest. He glanced down at his hands, which he had called his lightsabers to through the force, his thumbs hovering over the activation switches, and clipped them back onto his belt, as he continued his walk to the table.

While he had the chance, Naruto observed the other man sitting across from Chewbacca. Though he seemed relaxed, Naruto noticed the cautious look in the man's eyes as he tracked Naruto's movements from the bar to their table, even watching as he sat down.

Obi-Wan deactivated his own lightsaber and hid it within the folds of his cloak. The commotion had drawn the attention of every patron in the cantina _again_, but thankfully it seemed people here were smart enough to know when to avoid sticking their noses into things. He firmly steered Luke over to the table where Naruto was waiting. He sat down beside the blonde jedi, pulling Luke down on his left. It was now cramped on their side, so Chewbacca was forced to vacate his seat and stand up beside the man.

"Han Solo. I'm captain of the _Millennium Falcon_. Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system."

"Yes, indeed, if it's a fast ship." Obi-Wan stated.

Han had been looking at the blonde, but switched his gaze over to the old man, figuring he was the one in charge. "Fast ship? You've never heard of the _Millennium Falcon__?" _He asked as if insulted.

"Should I have?" Obi-Wan asked with an air of amused ignorance that had Naruto struggling to hide a grin.

"It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs." Han stated proudly, though noticing the unimpressed look on the old man's face decided to up the ante. "I've outrun imperial starships. Not the local bulk cruisers, mind you. I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now. She's fast enough for you, old man. What's the cargo?"

"Only passengers. The three of us you see before you, the two droids we walked in with earlier, and no questions asked." Obi-Wan replied.

Han leaned back in his seat, grinning at the emphasis the old man had used in those last three words. "What, is it some kind of local trouble?"

Obi-Wan hesitated momentarily, but found no way around it. "Let's just say we'd like to avoid any imperial entanglements."

Naruto held back a groan. Obi-Wan had just given the man more leverage to raise the price on them, and he was likely the one paying for this venture.

Not surprisingly, Han realized this as well, judging from the confident smirk on his face. "Well, that's the real trick, isn't it? And it's gonna cost you something extra."

Naruto gripped Obi-Wan's shoulder to let him know it was time to tag out. "Name your price." Naruto said, not showing any signs of hesitation or weakness.

Han gave the old man a look, but realized he was deferring to the blonde kid for this. "10,000, all in advance."

"10,000?" Luke asked in disbelief. "We could almost buy our own ship for that!"

"But who's gonna fly it, kid? You?" Han retorted.

"You bet I could. I'm not such a bad pilot. We don't have to sit here and listen to this." Luke made to stand up, but was pulled back down by Obi-Wan who was carefully gauging Naruto's reaction.

Naruto did not show it, but he was surprised. He had actually expected a lot more than that. Not to say he would just accept that offer, but he was already in a better position than he would be if this pilot had started with 25,000 like Naruto expected him to. "2,000 now and the rest on arrival.

Han rolled that around in his head for a few moments, before shaking his head. He had to give the guy credit though: he was willing to play the game. "9,000 now, and you give me the rest on arrival."

Naruto smirked and pulled out a handful of credit chits, stacking them up on the table between the two of them. "5500 now, and I give you rest you on arrival."

Naruto saw the look in his eyes and hid a smirk. Sometimes, the best way to win this game was to let your opposition see how they could immediately benefit.

"Okay, you guys got yourself a ship." Han said as he scooped the credits into his pocket. "We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking Bay 94."

"Ninety-four." Naruto confirmed with a nod.

Han glanced over their shoulders and saw several stormtroopers make their way into the cantina. "Looks like somebody's beginning to take an interest in your handiwork."

Naruto made a slight adjustment in his seat, allowing him to get a covert glance at the number of troopers from the corner of his eye.

Whereas Luke made a sudden and deliberate turn in his seat, glancing directly at them.

Obi-Wan looked over to Naruto, who held up two fingers. He nodded and pulled the hood of his cloak over his head, grabbing Luke and firmly guided him through the throngs of cantina patrons towards the exit. Han was about to ask the blonde why he hadn't followed after them, only to see the blonde grinning cheekily at him as he slowly phased out of view. He knew the guy was still sitting across from him, as Chewie now took the opportunity to sit back down, and let out a low growl when he felt a body pressed up against his side, but he couldn't see anything. Maybe the guy had a stealth field generator on him.

The two stormtroopers made their way around the cantina, stopping in front of their table momentarily and looked over the two of them. Neither one fit the description the bartender had given so they moved on to the next booth.

As soon as the troopers move on, Han allowed himself a brief smile as he glanced over where Chewie said the guy was still sitting. "I can see why you guys are so desperate to avoid imperials."

"No, you really don't. And it might be better for you that way." Naruto's whispered voice said across from him. "I have nothing better to do, so I'll follow you two to the docking bay with my droids. The other two will probably be getting their affairs in order before they leave."

"Fair enough. Chewie, get back to the ship and get it ready. And you think you could give me a name to work with?" Han asked the seemingly empty seat across from him, now that Chewie had gone ahead to the docking bay.

"Revan."

"Revan. Matches you perfectly, kid. It's as mysterious and uninformative as you are." Han joked as he stood up and started heading for the exit, only to have a blaster pistol pressed against his chest by a green-skinned rodian.

"**{Going somewhere, Solo?}" **

Han glanced back at Revan's seat, wondering if he was still there, before meeting Greedo's gaze. "Yes, Greedo. As a matter of fact, I was just going to see your boss. Tell Jabba that I've got his money."

"**{It's too late. You should have paid him when you had the chance.}"** Greedo stated, tightening his grip on the blaster pistol. So much so, that it looked like his hand was steadily moving up. And to the right.

Han looked down the barrel, seeing it moving and had to grip his leg to stop a grin from forming. Whatever Revan was doing, it was slowly but surely giving him an opening.

"**{Jabba's put a price on your head so large, every bounty hunter in the galaxy will be looking for you.}"** Greedo said with a chuckle. **"{I'm lucky I found you first.}"**

Han propped his right leg up on the table, as his right hand drifted down under the table to the attached holster and silently popped open the latch. "Yeah, but this time I've got the money."

By now, Greedo's blaster was aimed far above Han's left shoulder, yet the rodian didn't seem to notice that fact. **"{If you give it to me, I might forget I found you.}"**

"I only have half with me right now. Tell Jabba—"

"**{Jabba's through with you.}"** Greedo interjected. **"{He has no time for smugglers who drop their shipments at the first sign of an imperial cruiser.}"**

"Even I get boarded sometimes. Do you think I had a choice?" Han asked heatedly, as he carefully slid out his blaster and leveled it at Greedo.

"**{You can tell that to Jabba. He may only take your ship.}"**

"Over my dead body."

"**{That's the idea.}" **Greedo confirmed. **"{I've been looking forward to this for a long time.}"**

"I'll bet you have." Han fired first, his shot piercing right through Greedo's abdomen, while the rodian's shot was so far above Han, that he might as well have been aiming at the ceiling. Greedo slumped over on the table, dead, while Han re-holstered his blaster, but did not latch it in. There was no telling if he'd need it again soon.

Han headed off, towards the exit, distinctly hearing a second set of almost muted footsteps behind him. "Sorry about the mess," he said, tossing a ten credit chit towards the bartender. That was all Greedo was worth anyways.

* * *

As soon as they stepped out, Han turned around, finding himself face to face with a once again visible Revan. "Okay, how did you do those things? "

Naruto looked around, but did not spot either R2-D2 or C-3PO. He felt reasonably confident though, that they had not been captured by stormtroopers yet. "In order, a skilled practitioner of the force can bend the light around oneself, rendering them undetectable to not only the naked eye, but also to cameras and photoreceptors on droids. It is very exhausting however. I can't usually hold it for longer than ten minutes. As for Greedo, well he was very stupid. Easy influenced, and in his mind's eye, he _was_ aiming at your heart."

Han nodded, accepting those explanations for now, though he wasn't completely clear on how all this mystic babble actually worked. "Fine whatever, let's just get to the ship. Where's those droids of yours?"

"I'm not actually sure." Naruto admitted sheepishly. "I'm going to assume that they followed the other two though. You'd see a lot less stormtroopers around if the droids had been captured by them."

"Look why don't you go find your droids, just in case. I'll head to the ship and help Chewie prep her. We'll be ready to go by the time you arrive." Han said, already moving in the direction of the docking bays.

"You'd better be," Naruto muttered, moving to distance himself from a group of six troopers who went knocking door to door on the residences around the cantina.

* * *

"Her resistance to the mind probe is considerable. It will be some time before we can extract any information from her," Darth Vader grudgingly admitted with a hint of respect to Grand Moff Tarkin.

"The final checkout is completed. All systems are operational," said the lead tech operator who walked up to the two most powerful people on the station. "What course shall we set?"

"Perhaps she would respond to an alternative form of persuasion," Tarkin mused.

"What do you mean?" Vader demanded.

"I think it is time we demonstrated the full power of this station. Set your course for Alderaan." Tarkin directed to the tech operator.

"With pleasure," the man said, walking away with a chillingly grim smile.

* * *

"Lock the door Artoo."

The little astromech droid beeped an affirmative, inserting his scomp link into the door control panel and rotating it clockwise to engage the lock. Just as the door was about to close, it stalled, preventing it from closing.

"Here you two are," Naruto said, relieved. He let his hold on the door fall, allowing it to seal and lock itself. Just in time it seemed, as he heard the loud footsteps of stormtroopers walking by outside. A moment later, one of them started knocking in a specific pattern on the door. Naruto held his breath and held his hand out to stop any noise coming from either of his droids.

"The door's locked. Move on to the next one."

Naruto waited several seconds, until he could no longer hear the marching footsteps of the stormtroopers, and let out the breath he'd been holding. "Why didn't you two follow Obi-Wan and Luke?"

"Oh but we tried, sir! We lost them in the crowds." Threepio said in their defense. "There were several jawas walking around that gave us strange looks as well, so I suggested we hide in here, acting as if our master lived here."

Artoo confirmed this with a series of beeps and whistles, but couldn't help throwing in an insult at his fellow droid.

"Afraid? Well if you'd rather go out there where those filthy creatures are waiting to pick you apart be my guest. Go on, don't let me stop you." Threepio said.

Naruto rolled his eyes and unlocked the door slowly, letting it slide open just a crack. Poking his head out and glancing around, he didn't see a single spot of white in the crowd. "I think it's safe. Come on you two, we need to get to the docking bay now."

Naruto walked out casually, not wanting to appear as if he had something to hide. He led the two droids following him through the back alleys, avoiding as many people as they could. You could never know who would report you for credits.

* * *

"All right, give it to me. I'll take it." Luke said reluctantly as he took the credit chits from the Ithorian buying his speeder. All he'd gotten was a measly 2,000 for it. "Look at this. Ever since the XP-38 came out, they just aren't in demand." He said to Obi-Wan disappointedly.

"It'll be enough," Obi-Wan said. They had originally intended to go to the docking bay immediately, until Obi-Wan suggested selling the speeder to help pay Revan back since he was funding their trip. Luke did not object to this since he hadn't planned on coming back to this planet again.

Brand new, the speeder had cost 5,000 credits, though most of the people who offered to buy it would not pay more than 1,000 max. They had been lucky to find this Ithorian, possibly the only honest businessman on the planet Obi-Wan had said, who offered 2,000 credits for the four year old speeder.

Obi-Wan led Luke through the side streets, away from the open bazaar and back to the streets where it was crowded enough for them to get lost in.

Neither one noticed the hooded figure trailing after them.

* * *

As soon as Naruto entered the docking bay, he spotted a hutt of all things and several well armed mercenaries, one of which was a Mandalorian. Like he hadn't seen enough of those to last a lifetime. Seeing as his presence hadn't been detected yet, he took the opportunity to inspect the ship itself. It was impressive and even reminded him of the Ebon Hawk a bit. He could clearly see some aftermarket modifications, but they seemed to have been rushed, as there was still plenty of work that could be done.

"**{Solo! Come out of there, Solo!}" **The hutt boomed out at the ship.

"Right here, Jabba." Han walked into the bay through the main doors, his hand resting on his pistol cautiously. His eyes scanned around, counting the number of mercenaries Jabba had brought with him, until he spotted Revan at the side door. He didn't know if the kid could fight, but maybe he'd at least be able to draw some fire away while he and Chewie went to work. That was still assuming Jabba was here to have him killed. "I've been waiting for you."

"**{Have you now?}"** Jabba asked, turning around to face the smuggler.

"You didn't think I was going to run, did you?" Han started walking up to the planet's crime lord, Chewie following close behind, cradling a bowcaster in his massive arms. Naruto motioned for the droids to stay put as he too began walking over to the group, instantly catching the Mandalorian's attention.

The Mandalorian whose helmet still bore the distinctive T-shaped visor, raised his blaster rifle at the approaching blonde, only to feel his arms locked up and being lowered against his will. He was about to warn Jabba about a possible jedi being present, but found his vocal chords unresponsive. Any word he attempted to utter came out as a muted wheezing instead. Forced to admit defeat for now, Boba Fett stopped his resistance against the unseen force acting on him.

"**{Han, my boy, you disappoint me. Why haven't you paid me, and why did you fry poor Greedo?}" **Jabba asked, sliding forward, as he was surrounded by all his well paid mercenaries, save for Boba Fett. That one seemed to be staying back to watch the other man, a friend of Solo perhaps?

"Look Jabba, next time you wanna talk to me, come yourself. Don't send one of these twerps." Han said, jabbing his finger into the equivalent of Jabba's chin.

"**{Han, I can't make exceptions.}" **Jabba stated with a false sense of regret, as he patted the smuggler's back and had him walking alongside the hutt while he slid. **"{What if everyone who smuggled for me, dropped their cargo at the first sign of an imperial starship? It's not good business.}"** Jabba said simply.

"Look Jabba, even I get boarded sometimes. Do you think I had a choice?" Han asked rhetorically, making a point to walk around behind the hutt and step on his tail, eliciting a pained squeal from the overgrown slug. "But I got a nice, easy charter. It just so happens that man over there is one of my passengers. I'll pay you back, plus a little extra. I just need a little more time. I'll even give you a down payment right now as proof." Han reached into his pocket and handed over the small stack of credit chits Revan had paid him earlier.

Jabba took the credits and counted them out, finding it to be a little more than half what Solo owed him. **"{Han, my boy, you're the best. So I'll give you a little more time. For an extra 20%—}"**

"Fifteen Jabba, don't push it." Han cut in, not sure how much he could actually get out of Revan at the end of this trip. Perhaps this show would have garnered him a bit of sympathy worth a couple thousand extra credits.

"**{Okay, 15%.}" **Jabba agreed. It was still extra income. **"{But if you fail me again, I'll put a price on your head so big, you won't be able to go near a civilized system!}"**

Ham smiled in satisfaction as he walked over to the Falcon's loading ramp, turning around to throw a compliment at the hutt. "Jabba, you're a wonderful human being."

It seemed Jabba had taken offense to being compared to a human as he frowned and started moving out. **"{Come on.}" **He motioned for his mercenaries to leave.

Seeing that the show was over, Naruto released his hold over the Mandalorian, watching him carefully for any sign of retribution. But he needn't have worried. The Mandalorian simply walked past him, sparing him a single nod of respect for forcing him to submit, and left without a second glance. Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, but shrugged it off and walked over to the Falcon as well. Mandalorians had always been an odd bunch, though they had the coolest looking armor.

Chewbacca had gone back out the door Han had entered through, but came back a few minutes later with Obi-Wan and Luke in tow. Luke took one look at the ship and frowned. "What a piece of junk!" He exclaimed loudly, unable to believe that this was the ship they'd booked transport on.

"She'll make .5 past light speed," Han defended. "She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid. I've made a lot of special modifications myself. But we're a little rushed, so if you'll just get onboard, we'll be outta here in no time."

Luke still looked doubtful, but saw Obi-Wan already heading inside and decided to just follow his lead.

Naruto started following Luke up, but stopped, as he was given a glimpse of the future through the force. He saw a group of stormtroopers that had been tipped off. The vision cut off after the stormtroopers entered the docking bay and started blasting, preventing him from seeing the consequences or possible outcomes of this event. "Han, get the ship prepped for flight. We're going to have company soon. Threepio, Artoo get on board now."

"Oh, right away Master Revan." Threepio headed up the ramp as fast as his legs could take him, while Artoo rolled after him at a more sedate pace.

Han looked concerned for a moment, wondering if Revan meant that Jabba would send his mercs back. He had seen the glazed look in the kid's eyes a moment ago. They had clouded over, almost as if he had gone blind and his eyes atrophied from disuse. Deciding not to take chances, he sped up into the Falcon and jumped into the pilot's seat, already pushing the Falcon through its start up procedures. "It'll take a few minutes to get warmed up, kid! Think you can keep 'em out long enough?"

Naruto grinned and took off his cloak, tossing it up the ramp with a force enhanced throw, and unclipped his lightsabers eagerly. "Please. Don't insult me with such talk. What you should be asking is if I can keep them alive long enough to get my daily exercise."

As he had seen, the stormtroopers rushed in and started firing. Naruto activated his lightsabers and stepped forward, deflecting every shot with focused precision back towards a trooper.

Obi-Wan had already made it inside the ship, but Luke was hesitant to follow. Just shy of the ship's entrance, he had a clear view of Revan deflecting the many blaster bolts being fired at him. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. At first glance, it seemed so chaotic, with shots being fired at one man from several different directions. However, after a few moments, Luke noticed that Revan was… _herding_ the stormtroopers where he wanted them. He was deflecting each shot back at the one who fired it, causing them to take cover or roll out of the way. But each time they did that, they became a little more clustered together. The single troopers that had been so far spread apart, soon became a group of two, then five, and then seven.

"Kid get your ass in here, we're ready to go!" Han called out from the front.

Naruto grinned and deactivated his left lightsaber, clipping it onto his belt even as he was still deflecting shots with the other. Raising his left hand into the air with the palm facing up, he unleashed a massive surge of violet lightning, which shot across the docking bay and connected with the large group of stormtroopers. Each one only managed to utter a single pained cry before collapsing to the ground, clearly dead. Naruto deactivated his right lightsaber and clipped it to his belt as he ran up the ramp, pushing Luke inside as he went. The ramp rapidly retracted as the door behind him snapped shut.

"Did you enjoy the demonstration?" Naruto asked Luke with a grin, as he scooped up his discarded cloak and donned it once more.

He walked into the main area, taking a seat on the couch surrounding a dejarik table_, _and was soon joined by Obi-Wan, Luke and Threepio, as the Millennium Falcon took off. It was a rough and shaky take off, and Naruto found that he had no choice but to buckle himself in to wait it out, or head to the bridge to watch Solo pilot this rust bucket. In the end he opted for the latter, walking up though the freighter until he was standing just behind Han, as the ship finally left Tatooine's atmosphere.

"**{We have a ship on intercept course,}"** Chewbacca informed Han with a worried growl.

Han frowned and checked the long range scanners, seeing a massive blip closing in on them from the other side of Tatooine. "Looks like an imperial cruiser. You guys must be more valuable to them than I thought," Han said to Revan.

"From what I've heard, the Emperor would love dearly to have me before him." Naruto said grimly.

"Yeah well, so long as my reputation's at stake that ain't gonna happen. Chewie try and hold 'em off. Angle the deflector shields while I make the calculations for the jump to lightspeed." Han ordered, his hands moving swiftly over the commands of his ship to get the coordinates for Alderaan plugged into the Navicomputer.

Naruto glanced down at the scanners while they were busy and saw two more large blips approaching from the opposite side. "We have another pair approaching from the west."

Han looked down and swore as he confirmed Revan's assessment. "Stay sharp Chewie. There's two more comin'. They're gonna try and cut us off."

"Why don't you outrun 'em? I thought you said this thing was fast." Luke said challengingly as he and Obi-Wan made their way to the bridge, standing beside Revan.

"Watch your mouth kid, or you're gonna find yourself floating home." Han snapped. "We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace. Besides, I know a few maneuvers. We'll lose 'em."

Naruto frowned as the ship began shaking erratically as Han skillfully piloted the ship to avoid turbolaser fire from the three imperial starships. "I see, you're spreading them out to give yourself greater room for maneuvering. If they want to readjust their course heading, they have to stop firing."

Han grinned as he gunned the engines, dodging yet another close blast from the turbolasers. "You'd make a pretty good tactician, kid."

Naruto chuckled, amused by the understatement of that.

"How long before you can jump to lightspeed?" Obi-Wan asked urgently. Though he too was impressed by the piloting skills of this man, he knew they couldn't keep avoiding the three ships like this forever.

"It'll take a few moments to get the coordinates from the Navicomputer." Han answered.

"Are you kidding?! At the rate they're gaining?" Luke asked frantically, watching the position of the ships on the scanners.

"Traveling through hyperspace ain't like dusting crops, boy." Han said, spinning around momentarily to face Luke. "Without precise calculations we'd fly right through a star, or bounce too close to a supernova, and that would end your trip real quick, wouldn't it?"

Suddenly an alert on the console began flashing red, immediately catching Luke's attention. "What's that flashing?" He asked, pointed at the alarm light in question, only to get his hand slapped away by Han.

"We're losing the deflector shields. Go strap yourselves in. I'm gonna make the jump to lightspeed."

Deciding to heed his advice, Obi-Wan, Luke and Naruto rushed back to the curved couch and sat down, strapping themselves in just as the ship lurched forward, forcing their bodies back in their seats.

* * *

Grand Moff Tarkin smiled as the large blue planet could be seen through the viewport before him. Now all he needed was the guest of honor at this opening ceremony.

Speak of the devil, here she came now.

Escorted by four armed guards and Vader himself, Princess Leia Organa was brought before him in binders. Quite an amusing sight.

"Governor Tarkin. I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board." Leia said as easily as she might when describing the weather.

For his part, Tarkin merely smiled at the pointless act. Her confidence was born of ignorance for what he had planned. "Charming to the last. You don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life." He said cupping her chin and forcing her to meet his eyes.

Leia jerked her face out of his grasp and glared at him. "I'm surprised you had the courage to take responsibility yourself."

"Princess Leia, before your execution, I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational. No star system will dare oppose the emperor now." He declared confidently.

"The more you tighten your grip Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers." Leia retorted.

"Not after we demonstrate the power of this station." Tarkin countered. "In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that will be destroyed first. Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the rebel base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power on your home planet of Alderaan." Tarkin finished, gesturing with his arm to the massive window where Alderaan could clearly be seen.

"No! Alderaan is peaceful! We have no weapons." Leia protested. "You can't possibly—"

"You would prefer another target? A military target?' Tarkin asked pointedly. "Then name the system!"

Just by the color rapidly draining from her face, Tarkin knew he almost had her. Princess Leia may have been able to make decisions concerning her own life, but she would not take a stand when the lives of an entire planet were at stake.

"I grow tired of asking this, so it will be the last time." He said with an air of finality, walking forward even as Princess Leia was walking back, until she was pressed back against Vader's chest with no more room to move. "Where is the rebel base?"

Leia took another lingering look at her home planet, before finally answering. "Dantooine. They're on Dantooine," she admitted sullenly.

Tarkin smiled in satisfaction and looked up into the mask of the sith who had doubted him every step of the way. "There. You see, Lord Vader? She can be reasonable." He turned away from Leia, and towards the officer in charge of fire control. "Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready."

"What?!" Leia asked in shock.

"You're far too trusting." Tarkin answered her with barely hidden delight. "Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration, but don't worry. We will deal with your rebel friends soon enough."

Leia tried to move away, but was held in place by the iron grip of Lord Vader on her shoulder, leaving her helpless but to watch. It took a few seconds before the station was ready to fire, and each one that passed by without anything happening was far more agonizing than anything they had put her through so far. She saw a bright luminescent green beam charging up just in front of the station which sent her heart beating so fast, she thought it might rip straight out of her chest. The beam fired, and she was forced to watch as Alderaan, her home, family, and everything she had ever known, was vaporized in an instant.

* * *

Luke watched on in shock and fear as Revan suddenly collapsed to the ground, holding his head and screaming in such pain that it unnerved him greatly. One moment, he and Obi-Wan had been instructing him on the basics of blaster deflection with a lightsaber, and the next Naruto had crumpled to the ground, holding his head and screaming. Obi-Wan had been forced to sit down, clutching his chest, and did not even notice Revan had fallen.

Luke instantly deactivated his lightsaber and rushed over to Revan's fallen form, believing Obi-Wan seemed well enough for now, whereas Revan sounded like he was being tortured. "Revan! Revan what's wrong?! What happened!"

Naruto finally opened his eyes, staring at Luke above him with pained focus. He had stopped screaming after a few moments, but he was sweating and panting on the ground, still clutching his painfully throbbing head. "That was… I felt…" He paused to try and steady himself, taking several deep breaths and exhaling them slowly. Eventually he managed to settle himself down enough to speak coherently. "I felt a powerful disturbance in the force…"

"…as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror, and were suddenly silenced." Obi-Wan finished for him, now fully aware of his surroundings as he took in Revan's state of being. "I feel something terrible has happened."

Naruto nodded and gratefully took Luke's outstretched hand and used it to stand himself up. He sat down beside the dejarik table where Chewbacca and Artoo were playing a game and tried to enter a meditative trance. He had felt a similar phenomenon at Malachor V at the end of the war, though the disturbance he had felt just now was on a much larger scale. It shook him to his very core, and he had never felt such pain and anguish through the force before.

"You'd better get on with your exercises," Obi-Wan said, drawing Luke's attention away from Revan and back on the remote hovering in the air. Only a moment later, Han rushed in with his blaster pistol ready to fire.

"What happened? Who screamed? Is everyone alright?" He asked frantically.

Naruto frowned at the disturbance and opened his eyes, realizing he could not properly focus himself right now. "I screamed. It's difficult to explain, but I believe I just felt the deaths of millions of people all in a single instant."

Han looked skeptical at his explanation, while also looking concerned about the person who had started to grow on him. "Are you alright? I mean, did it hurt you? H-How could millions of people all just die at the same time anyways?"

"There are a number of ways, but none that I know of occur so suddenly." Naruto stated grimly. "And shouldn't you be practicing by now, Luke?"

Luke shook his head, as if snapped out of a trance and nodded, immediately igniting his lightsaber. The remote, programmed to instantly begin a session upon a sudden heat emission, began moving through the air in front of Luke, occasionally rotating itself to cause confusion as to where the next shot would be fired from.

Han took a seat beside Obi-Wan, while Naruto simply stood up and leaned against the wall, watching the boy's progress. His stance was sloppy and his grip was too tight. That could only result in slower and stiffer responses.

And as Naruto knew from experience, when the first two shots were fired by the remote, Luke only just managed to deflect them by bringing himself out of his already pathetic stance and into a more vulnerable position.

He glanced down at the dejarik game being played and smiled when Artoo successfully trapped Chewbacca in a fork, giving the wookie no choice but to lose one of his pieces no matter what he did. Chewbacca did not notice he had been led into a trap and moved one of his pieces forward to press the offense against Artoo's rear line, only for Artoo to take down Chewbacca's other piece. Naruto always loved it when he saw the holographic creatures actually kill each other.

"**{That's cheating!}"** Chewbacca roared indignantly.

"He made a fair move." Threepio disagreed, sitting between the two opponents. "Screaming about it can't help you."

"Let him have it. It's not wise to upset a wookie," Han advised the golden protocol droid from his seat.

"But, sir, nobody worries about upsetting a droid." Threepio said.

"That's 'cause a droid don't pull people's arms out of their sockets when they lose." Han stated with a grin. "Wookiees are known to do that."

Threepio turned towards Chewbacca, expecting to hear some denial to that accusation, but only saw the wookie smiling smugly with his arms folded behind his head. "I see your point, sir. I suggest a new strategy, Artoo. Let the wookie win."

"**{Thought so.}"** Chewbacca growled out.

Obi-Wan was watching Luke train, and realized he'd have to teach him to use one of the lightsaber styles soon. He couldn't just allow the boy to keep so many openings and weaknesses around him each time he fought. If Luke were ever to defeat Vader, he'd need a solid grasp of a lightsaber style. The ins, outs and all the nuances of it. Perhaps Djem So would be suitable for Luke.

Naruto had given up on watching Luke's stance, as that was pretty much a lost cause for now. What he was focusing on instead, were the boy's eyes. He was following that remote through the air so closely, Naruto almost thought he saw the boy's head start turning a moment before the remote actually did. While this was a good deal more impressive, and said much about Luke's piloting potential, it hindered him as a jedi. He needed to be able to know when the remote would fire and from where, even if he couldn't see it.

Obi-Wan must have known this already though, as his focus on Luke was a good deal stronger than Revan's. "Remember, a jedi can feel the force flowing through him."

"You mean it controls your actions?" Luke asked without taking his eyes away from the remote.

"Partially," Obi-Wan admitted. "But it also obeys your commands."

Luke shifted his gaze from the remote to Obi-Wan for the briefest of moments, and the remote took the chance to nail Luke's left thigh with a shot, drawing a laugh from Han.

"Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side."

"If I remember correctly, I was up against _seven_ good blasters earlier today, and defeated them all with my ancient weapon." Naruto said with a smirk.

"No, you held them off with your ancient weapon, but you defeated them with that big shock of yours." Han corrected the blonde with a finger raised in the air.

"Ah, yes I've been meaning to ask you about that Revan," Obi-Wan said, shifting his gaze over to the other jedi. "Force lightning is a power associated with the dark side. Might I inquire as to how you know of it?"

Naruto frowned at the hidden accusation and crossed his arms, losing the smirk and developing an emotionless mask on his face. "I have tasted both sides of the spectrum, and am the only one here who can speak of such powers without bias. I no longer believe in light or dark, as I am neither. I believe in good and bad intentions. That power was known as Force Storm, and I learned it as a sith, but modified it as a jedi. To christen my adaptation of such a dark power, I named it after one of my closest friends. One who helped me believe I could change. I dubbed it Heart of Vao."

"And how is it different?" Obi-Wan asked, reserving judgment for now.

"Well, I don't torture with it. That makes it stronger. Heart of Vao instantly seeks out the enemy's heart, delivering its full power through it. The result is a faster, almost pain free end." Naruto explained calmly. "The sith version is weaker. They claim they wish to prolong the suffering of their target, but that is only a partial truth, as they have not learned how to focus its effects. It is wild and uncontrolled, trying to destroy an enemy by damaging the entire body all at once. Not only is this slower and thus more inefficient, but there is also a greater chance to injure yourself. I have perfected a sith technique, by making it into a more humane jedi version. The irony is strong with this one." Naruto finished with a toothy grin.

Despite his previous experiences with force lightning, Obi-Wan couldn't help but be impressed. It did sound like something the jedi would, if not directly approve of, then certainly not expressly forbid either. And he had to admit the idea of taking a well known sith technique and using it for the jedi was quite amusing. "I see. I have no complaints in that case."

"You may have neat tricks Revan, but I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff, most recently from you in fact, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field controls my destiny," Han declared stubbornly. "It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense."

Obi-Wan smiled, having seen that attitude in many beings over the course of his life. And he always found joy in proving them wrong. "I suggest you try it again Luke," he said, standing up and grabbing a helmet off the wall. "This time, let go your conscious self… " he slid the helmet onto Luke's head, revealing it already had the blast shield down, "… and act on instinct."

"With the blast shield down, I can't even see. How am I supposed to fight?" Luke complained.

"Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them." Obi-Wan instructed Luke patiently.

Left with no other option, Luke activated his lightsaber with a loud snap-hiss sound, bringing the bright blue blade to bear. The remote started a new session, rotating around him, though Luke still tried to actively follow it based on sound alone. The first shot came and caught the underside of his left arm, causing him to hiss in pain.

"Stretch out with your feelings." Obi-Wan said.

"Lose yourself in the force to the point where you aren't sure where you end and it begins," Naruto added in.

Luke took in both pieces of advice and tried to calm himself down. Naruto instantly noticed a change in Luke as he remained perfectly still. The remote rotated around him again, though Luke seemed content to wait it out this time. Three shots rang out and three shots were deflected perfectly by Luke, impressing even Naruto.

"You see? You can do it." Obi-Wan praised his unofficial padawan proudly.

"I call it luck," Han said, as he inspected Luke over while he deactivated his lightsaber and removed the helmet, as if expecting to see blue swirling force around the boy.

"In my experience, there's no such thing as luck," Obi-Wan informed him.

"Look, good against remotes is one thing. Good against the living, that's something else. I'll admit it can be done, Revan kind of forced me to. But this was the kid's third attempt. At this point, it may well have been luck." Han said noncommittally.

A sudden beeping caught his attention as he checked the local navigations console beside him. "Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan." He got up and headed back towards the bridge, followed by Revan, who wanted to see a planet dubbed to be one of the most beautiful in the galaxy.

"You know, I did feel something. I could almost feel the remote," Luke stated excitedly to Obi-Wan.

"That's good." Obi-Wan replied, patting Luke's back in a congratulatory manner. "You've taken your first step into a larger world. Through hard work and perseverance, you may even become as strong as Master Revan one day."

"But he's already around my age and so strong!"

"Well, he did have the advantage of starting around five years old, if the traditions have stayed the same." Obi-Wan half asked and half stated, unsure as to whether Revan did have a normal start, or whether even at a young age he was deemed special enough to start early. "That's a good twenty years of experience on you, Luke. Do not get discouraged. In time, you will become a great jedi."

* * *

Tarkin looked up as the fleet admiral walked into the meeting room, right on schedule. "Yes?"

"Our scout ships have reached Dantooine. They found the remains of a rebel base, but they estimate it has been deserted for some time. They are now conducting an extensive search of the surrounding systems." The admiral reported before taking his leave.

"She lied. She lied to us." Tarkin exclaimed furiously.

"I told you she would never consciously betray the rebellion," Vader stated with a hint of smugness. For Tarkin to believe he could better understand a person than a wielder of the force was ridiculous.

"Terminate her immediately."

* * *

"Stand by, Chewie. Here we go. Cut in the sublight engines." Han told his partner as he started the process of bringing the ship out of hyperspace. The moment he did, the ship was instantly shaken and pelted by a large debris field.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he felt the force surrounding them.

"What the—" Han asked in confusion as he instantly shut off the autopilot and took manual control of the Falcon.

"**{What went wrong?}" **Chewbacca growled at Han.

"Ah, we've come out of hyperspace in a meteor shower, some kind of asteroid collision. It's not on any of the charts." Han guessed in frustration.

"What's going on?" Luke asked as he and Obi-Wan rushed up to the bridge.

"Our position's correct, except no Alderaan." Han said, double and even triple checking the Navicomputer.

"What do you mean? Where is it?" Luke asked in confusion.

"That's what I'm trying to tell ya, kid. It ain't there. It's been totally blown away." Han said.

"What?! How?" Luke exclaimed in shock.

"Destroyed by the empire," Naruto muttered. He glanced over to Obi-Wan and found him nodding, confirming his suspicions.

"The entire starfleet couldn't destroy the whole planet." Han disagreed. "It'd take a thousand ships with more firepower than I've—" Han stopped mid-sentence as the short range scanners started beeping. "There's another ship coming in."

"Maybe they know what happened." Luke said optimistically.

"Not unless they helped do it," Naruto said.

"It's an imperial fighter," Obi-Wan observed. And sure enough, a large TIE-fighter flew directly over them, the large twin plates opposite the cockpit easily recognizable, as it passed overhead.

"It followed us." Luke said.

"No, it's a short-range fighter. It can't enter hyperspace on its own power," Obi-Wan informed Luke.

"There aren't any bases around here, where did it come from?" Han asked the jedi behind him, since they seemed to know all the answers already.

"Sure is leaving in a big hurry. If they identify us, we're in trouble." Luke said as the fighter was slowly pulling away from their ship.

"Not if I can help it. Chewie, jam its transmissions." Han started pushing his ship for all it was worth, trying to catch up to it.

"Be as well to let it go. It's too far out of range." Obi-wan stated.

"Not for long." Han denied.

The TIE-fighter screamed forward through the system, with the Falcon slowly catching up.

"A fighter that size couldn't get this deep into space on its own," Obi-Wan said, trying to dissuade Han from pursuing it with logic. The force was telling him that it would lead to great danger for them all.

"Since we're here, we might as well take it out anyways. If it reports in to the empire, they'll know a ship came specifically to the Alderaan system. If they know the droids were expected here, then they'll know which ship has them." Naruto countered. The force was telling _him_ that they were drawing closer to something he needed to see. They couldn't leave until Naruto found out what.

"He must have gotten lost, been part of a convoy or something." Luke guessed.

"Well he ain't gonna be around long enough to tell anyone about us." Han said, not willing to let a simple fighter outrun _his_ ship.

"Look, he's heading for that small moon," Luke said, pointing out the object in question off in the distance, unknowingly putting Naruto on alert.

"I think I can get him before he gets there. He's almost in range." Han alternated between glancing out the view port and glancing down at the rangefinder for the falcon's laser cannons.

"That's not a moon." Naruto said, focusing on the large white dome they were steadily approaching. "It's a space station."

"It's too big to be a space station," Han denied, though as he got a better look at it, he noticed that it did look a bit too smooth and even to be a natural moon.

"I have a very bad feeling about this," Luke muttered softly.

"Turn the ship around—" Obi-Wan started.

"No." Naruto said, cutting him off. "Keep your current course. We need to get on that space station."

Both Luke and Han turned around to look at him as if he was crazy. "What possible reason could you have for us to land in that thing?" Han demanded.

Naruto didn't bother sparing the pilot a glance, instead focusing all his attention on the station. "There's someone there I need to take with me."

* * *

So, there you have it. Chapter 2.

I know there is a set canon for Revan, but I am discounting anything and everything in SWTOR. I do not consider that as canon. Everything concerning Revan in this story comes from KOTOR 1, KOTOR 2, and wookiepedia. That's it. If the canon seems skewed to you, it's because I'm not following it rigidly. I will also be discounting events and details from Dark Empire when writing Palpatine as well.

As you can clearly see, his connection to the force is at a level even greater than even Obi-Wan's, whether for better or worse.

Some people have asked me, "What happens to Han if Naruto gets Leia?" Honestly, I'm not sure. I haven't thought that far ahead, and I'm not sure if I'm going to write past the end of RotJ. I'll keep thinking on that.

I'm glad so many of you are following this story or adding it to your favorites, but dropping a review as well would be even _more_ appreciated. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything concerning Naruto or Star Wars in anyway.

"**{Alien dialect}"**

* * *

Han, Luke, and Chewbacca all looked at him in confusion, but Obi-Wan nodded in understanding. Suddenly the ship started shaking violently as they made their approach towards the station. "What's happening?" Luke asked.

"We're caught in its tractor beam. It's pulling us in." Han answered shortly. "Looks like you're getting your wish after all, Revan."

"Launch the escape pods now Han. Their scanners will lose them amidst the remains of Alderaan. Change the ship's log as well to indicate they were jettisoned just after take off from Tatooine." Naruto ordered swiftly. "Since this is a freighter, I assume you have smuggling compartments as well. Do you have any large enough to hold a person?"

Han hastened to follow Revan's orders, starting to see where he was going with this. He quickly launched two of the Falcon's escape pods into the largest cluster of asteroids he saw and edited the ship's log as per Revan's instructions. "Yeah, I have two under the floor panels just beside the exit ramp. They're big enough to hold us all if we split into two groups."

Naruto nodded, satisfied with that response. "Obi-Wan, Luke, take the droids and get into one of the compartments. Be sure to remain silent. Han, Chewbacca and I shall take the other. This will buy us some time, but we'll need to figure out a plan to move through the station undetected later."

Han quickly shut down the Falcon's power, allowing the tractor beam to draw them in without resistance as he made is way over to the smuggling compartments he had indicated. Quickly pulling off the two floor panels, he dropped down into the left one, followed by Chewbacca and Revan, just before pulling the panel back into place. Obi-Wan lowered himself down into the right compartment, while Luke had to carefully lower both droids inside before getting in himself.

As the ship drew closer to the station, as indicated by it leveling out and slowing down, Naruto felt the presence of a powerful sith aboard the station, the same one from his vision of Leia. Now that he was closer, he could get a more accurate estimation of this sith's power. His old apprentice, Malak, was only marginally stronger than this one, and that was with the added power of the Star Forge. This sith was truly dangerous to have this much natural power.

* * *

"Yes?" Tarkin asked, opening the com channel sent in from the hangar bay.

_"We've captured a freighter entering the remains of the Alderaan system. Its markings match those of a ship that blasted its way out of Mos Eisley."_

"They must be trying to return the stolen plans to the princess," Vader surmised. "She may yet be of some use to us."

"Perhaps." Tarkin said noncommittally.

Vader and Tarkin made their way to the hangar bay where the captured freighter was currently being inspected. An entire platoon of stormtroopers were blocking the exits just in case someone aboard tried to make their way into the station.

Just as the two of them made their way towards the loading ramp, the captain of the platoon along with a pair of stormtroopers made their way down to report to Vader. "There's no one on board, sir. According to the log, the crew abandoned ship right after take-off. It must be a decoy, sir. Several of the escape pods have been jettisoned."

Vader looked over the ship. Something was tugging at his senses through the force. There was a lingering presence about this ship that bothered him, but he could not currently identify it. "Did you find any droids?" He asked the captain.

"No sir," the man reported confidently. It was best not to let Lord Vader detect any fear or doubt when delivering a report to him. Several dead lieutenants had found that out the hard way. "If there were any aboard, they must have also jettisoned."

"Send a scanning crew aboard. I want every part of this ship checked." Vader instructed. "I sense something… a presence I've not felt since—" There! A brief moment in the force, but it was all he needed. The presence he had detected earlier could now be recognized. Obi-Wan had at some point been on this ship. He had his suspicions that his old master might not have left the ship as the captain before him reported, but he could not be sure. He could only feel a residual force presence from Obi-Wan around the ship, not actually inside it. Something about this ship was clouding his senses.

"Get me a scanning crew in here on the double! I want every part of this ship checked."

Vader and Tarkin quickly headed out, trusting the captain to ensure the job was done. For now, he had to try and decipher what about this ship could cloud the senses of someone as powerful as him, and whether it could be used to his advantage.

* * *

Han glanced up at the panel above his head as he heard the clacking of armored feet walking right over them, completely unaware. He heard one of them confirm there was no one aboard before they walked out of the ship. Silently, he let out the breath he'd been holding and glanced down at Revan.

Shortly after getting inside, Revan had sat down cross-legged and closed his eyes. Passing it off as a jedi thing, he had let him be, until the ship was actually brought onto the station. Revan had not moved an inch or made so much as a peep the entire time. Slightly worried about him, Han gently shook the jedi's shoulder, only to receive an irritated glare for his troubles. Revan had quickly closed his eyes once more, only to open them a minute later and sigh in relief. "What was that all about?"

Naruto gently stretched his shoulders to relieve them of their tension before answering. "There is a sith aboard this station. He is quite powerful, and would have detected the lot of us immediately, had I not been trying to actively cloak our presence through the force."

"You mean make us invisible, like you did to yourself in the cantina?" Han asked in confusion.

Naruto shook his head. "This is a different kind of cloaking. It's akin to masking our presence in the force, rather than hiding our physical selves. To a user of the force, it would seem as if we did not exist in the galaxy. When you interrupted me, it broke my concentration momentarily, and I had to immediately recover to ensure we remained hidden. Tactics like these were once greatly employed when there were many more jedi and sith alive than there are now. I have seen it used by jedi, to board another ship undetected where a powerful sith was in command." Naruto muttered to himself. He had indeed been forced to witness such a use personally.

Han frowned, only getting the gist of what Revan explained to him, and he thought that was barely scratching the surface. "I didn't realize there was so much… more to this mystical stuff. I thought it was just using those blades of yours to deflect blaster shots."

"I'd be happy to go in depth for you later if you'd like, but for now, I no longer sense anyone else aboard the ship." Naruto said, moving to a crouched position to get the blood flowing through his legs once more. "It should be safe for us to get out now."

Though he was starting to believe he could trust Revan's word on matters like this, Han still unholstered his blaster, as he lifted up the floor panel above his head. Just as Revan had said, there was currently no one else aboard the ship. He gently rapped the butt of his pistol against the second compartment panel to let the other two know it was clear.

Luke lifted up the panel and set it aside carefully to avoid making a loud noise. "Boy, it's lucky you had these compartments," Luke commented as he climbed out and sat down at the edge, bringing Artoo up as Obi-Wan lifted the little astromech droid.

"I use them for smuggling. I never thought I'd be smuggling myself in 'em." Han said, as he too climbed out and sat down at the edge of his compartment, holding a hand out to Revan. The jedi simply leapt straight up and out, landing crouched on the other edge of the compartment with only a muffled thump to show for it. "You know this is ridiculous, right?" Han asked Revan. "Even if you get whoever you came for, the ship wouldn't make it past the tractor beam."

"Leave that to me," Obi-Wan said as he slowly climbed out of the other compartment, having gotten both droids out first.

"Damn fool. I knew you were going to say that." Han remarked.

"Who's the more foolish, the fool or the fool who follows him?" Obi-Wan countered.

"Okay then Revan, what's our next step?" Han asked, sealing up both compartments behind them.

"The logical course of action for them would be to send in a technician crew and scan the entire ship from top to bottom. I have no doubt there are still troopers waiting just outside the ship just in case the techs find something." Revan concluded. "So, we go shopping for new apparel. I'm thinking I'd look good in something white, don't you?"

Han grinned. "I like the way you think. Luke, get the droids hidden from view around the corner. Revan and I will ambush the technicians."

Luke wanted to protest, but a look from Obi-Wan silenced him, as he reluctantly complied, hiding in the main area with the droids and Obi-Wan. Chewbacca on the other hand, who had much more knowledge and experience aboard the ship, merely sat behind the dejarik table at an angle that prevented the wookie from being seen at the loading ramp entrance.

Han and Revan took up positions on opposite ends of the hallway, focusing intently on the open entrance. A pair of approaching shadows revealed two technicians in dark gray uniforms hefting a large blue scanning kit onto the ship. Waiting until they had set the kit down, Revan made a sweeping gesture with his hand that sent both men careening into the wall, head first.

Han cautiously moved over and checked their pulses, finding both men to be dead. He looked up at Revan and gave a quick thumbs up before moving to the left of the entrance and cupping a hand around his mouth.

"Hey, down there! Could you give us a hand with this?" He called out. Just before moving further back inside the ship, he saw three stormtroopers coming up the ramp. He glanced at Revan and held up three fingers, before giving him a look that asked for an encore performance.

Naruto rolled his eyes but nodded, taking a few steps back to prepare. At the first sign of white, he drew upon the force to pull the three of them inside the ship. One of them managed to fire off a shot that missed his head by inches. Rather than try to smash their heads into the walls, as he knew their helmets would likely make that a fruitless effort, he instead lifted the three into the air and snapped their necks quickly. He hated having to use the force to choke another being again after so long, even if only briefly, but it was the quietest way he could think of to kill them.

"Luke, get in here and get dressed." Revan called out as loud as he dared, given their current situation. He bent down and quickly started field stripping the stormtrooper in front of him of his armor, but decided not to utilize the black body suit beneath. He simply strapped the armored plates over his robes, leaving his cloak behind on the ship for now, hidden in one of the smuggling compartments. Han and Luke decided to take the body suits as well as the actual armor, quickly donning the new disguises and moving the bodies out of sight.

"_TK-421, why aren't you at your post?"_

Naruto blinked, hearing someone communicating to him through the helmet's built-in comlink. Someone must have been watching over the ship from another position, though whether it was within actual seeing distance or through a camera, he wasn't sure.

He peeked out of the ship and saw a window high above the hangar bay on the opposite wall. That, he assumed, was the room where the operators were stationed. Never removing his gaze from the window, Naruto waved his left arm forward and to the left of the hangar where an open door revealed a ramp leading up.

Han, Luke, Obi-Wan and the droids quickly and carefully moved towards the door, though there were no longer any stormtroopers left in the immediate area.

"_TK-421, do you copy?"_

Realizing that the operator would become suspicious and was likely to check up on him through the window, Naruto slowly walked off the ship completely while looking up. There behind it was a black-uniformed man looking at him in confusion. Thinking quickly, he tapped the side of his helmet twice, receiving an understanding salute from the man before he moved off. Hopefully Han and the others had made it up to secure the room, as he followed the path they took.

He heard a loud roar from Chewbacca and a single blaster shot just as he was coming around the bend towards the group. Walking inside, he saw the same man from earlier against the left wall with a crushed skull, and a second man with a hole through his chest. He sealed the door behind him and took off his helmet, taking the chance to breathe unfiltered air. "Nice work."

"I don't know about that," Luke said while taking off his helmet and setting it down on top of a nearby console. "Between his howling and Han's blasting everything, it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here."

"Well, bring 'em on. I prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around," Han said.

"Master Revan, we've found the computer outlet." Threepio informed him.

"Plug in. Artoo should be able to interpret the entire imperial network." Naruto ordered, leaning against the wall.

Artoo beeped an affirmative, as it plugged its scomp link into the system, rotating it clockwise several times to fully link up. Not a minute later, Artoo released a stream of beeps indicating his success.

"He says he's found the main controls to the power beam that's holding the ship here. He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor." Threepio informed the group, more for Luke and Han's benefit than Master Revan's.

Naruto glanced up at the screen above Artoo, seeing several floor plans flash by in rapid succession in bright green diagrams. It seemed that there were no less than five sets of blast doors per floor, and they were placed at certain intervals along the pathways. Likely so they could seal off sections of a floor from fire or explosions. Or to prevent people from escaping.

"The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations. A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave," Threepio explained, just as Artoo brought up a flashing green diagram of the closest reactor on the opposite end of this floor.

"I don't think you boys can help. I must go alone." Obi-Wan stated, moving towards the exit.

Revan raised an eyebrow, but made no comment. He had his own job to do here, and Obi-Wan was fully aware of it. That didn't mean he had to toss out a statement like that though.

"Whatever you say. I've done more than I bargained for on this trip already," Han grumbled.

"I want to go with you." Luke said, moving over to Obi-Wan before he reached the door.

"Be patient, Luke. Stay and watch over the droids." Obi-Wan advised him.

"But Han can—"

"They must be delivered safely or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan." Obi-Wan chided his student lightly. "Your destiny lies along a different path from mine." He opened the door and glanced outside before turning back to Luke. "The force will be with you, always." Obi-Wan promised, as he made his way out and towards the terminal.

"**{He says things without saying anything.}"** Chewbacca growled.

"Boy, you said it Chewie." Han agreed. "Where did you two dig up that old fossil?"

Naruto pushed off the wall he'd been leaning on and walked over to Artoo while Luke and Han argued over Obi-Wan's credibility and the possibility of him being senile. "Artoo, find me where they're holding Leia. I know she's still here."

The little astromech droid whistled and started searching through prisoner logs. It didn't take long until it informed Naruto that she was indeed still here and slated for termination.

"Where is she being kept?" Naruto asked urgently.

"Level five, Detention block AA-23." Threepio informed him after Artoo traced the logs back to her location.

Naruto nodded and started heading for the door as well, only to be stopped by Han grabbing his arm. "Hold on, who's down there that you're so eager to rush down and get?"

Naruto jerked his arm out of Han's grasp. "She is princess Leia of Alderaan, and just as Luke is Obi-Wan's padawan, she is to become mine. She's also the one who sent the droids to me on Tatooine in the first place."

"That's who we came here for?" Luke asked in surprise. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go rescue her!"

"The old man told us to wait here." Han argued. "I'm not making my way through this station just to help you find some princess."

"Just a few minutes ago, you said you didn't want to just wait to be captured. Now all you want to do is stay?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"Marching into the detention area is not what I had in mind." Han stated.

"She is slated for termination, Han." Naruto pointed out.

Han sighed and turned towards the one person on this trip he was starting to consider a friend. "Look Revan, no offense, but better her than me."

Naruto shook his head and pulled out 4500 credits, tossing them to Han, who caught them in the air. "That's the rest of your payment for getting us to the Alderaan system. However I only give out bonuses when people earn them. Helping me get to my future student would be worth, oh I don't know, somewhere in the area of another 10,000 credits…" Naruto trailed off.

Han looked from the credits in his hands, to the jedi offering him a full double payment, and back again. That bonus would allow him to pay the interest Jabba wanted and leave him with 8500 credits to spare. "Done. Now what's your plan?"

Naruto glanced around and brought a pair of binders to him with the force. Upon inspection, he noticed that these were not force binders, but simple metal cuffs. Even with the loss of the jedi, there were always other force sensitive beings in the galaxy. The empire had let its guard down it seemed. "We'll escort a captured prisoner, a wookie found aboard the ship, down to the detention level."

Han nodded slowly, running it through in his head. "Alright, sounds good. Hand me the binders. I think Chewie will be more comfortable if I'm the one putting them on him."

Naruto saw no problem with that and handed over the cuffs to the smuggler who slid them over Chewbacca's wrists, but found they wouldn't close. They were tight enough to avoid falling off at least, which Revan found satisfactory, doubting anyone would be so dumb as to get close enough to a wookiee's hands to inspect the cuffs.

"Master Revan, sir, pardon me for asking, but what should Artoo and I if we're discovered here?" Threepio asked worriedly.

"Lock the door," Luke chimed in jokingly before Revan could answer.

"And hope they don't have blasters," Han added in with a grin as he put his helmet back on.

"That isn't very reassuring," Threepio commented.

Naruto shook his head and slid his helmet back on as he moved to follow the trio back out the door. "Just pose as droids who were assigned here. I doubt the majority of people aboard this station know what the droids they're searching for look like anyways."

"Ah, that's much more reassuring. Thank you Master Revan." Threepio responded gratefully.

"Thank me when we make it out of here alive," Naruto said, heading out after Luke, Han and Chewbacca, and closing the door behind him.

* * *

As the trio of stormtroopers moved through the hallways, escorting their 'captured' wookie between them, Naruto found it odd that it seemed almost deserted. They hadn't encountered a single stormtrooper or officer in the last ten minutes of walking.

Coming around the corner, the group saw a small cleaning droid zooming along the floor and heading towards them. Chewbacca put a stop to that as he roared threateningly, sending the droid zooming back the way it came as fast it was able.

"Was that really necessary, Chewbacca?" Naruto asked with a slight grin beneath his helmet.

"**{You can't expect a captured wookie to be in a good mood.}" **Chewbacca growled out.

"True enough," Naruto conceded as they made their way to the elevators where they finally saw other people. As they made their way through the slowly-filling corridors, he noticed no one spared a second glance in their direction. They saw the wookie in cuffs surrounded by stormtroopers and went on their way. Imbeciles, the lot of them. To trust in the efficiency of simple soldiers so easily was foolhardy.

Now understanding their train of thought, Naruto remained perfectly calm and still in front of the elevator, acting as if everything was under control; whereas Luke was constantly gazing around as if expecting someone to see through his helmet and call him out for it. As soon as the elevator arrived, the four of them boarded and waved off an officer who was trying to get in alongside them. Naruto didn't even have to employ the force. From the look on his face, the man was all too happy to avoid getting into an elevator with them.

The ride down was slow, and Naruto could feel the worry and anxiety rolling off of Luke in waves. The faster they got Leia out, the better, if only so Luke could finally calm down. It was even starting to affect him.

The door behind them slid open, allowing them to move into the main area of the detention level. Glancing around, Naruto spotted numerous cameras positioned around the area to ensure there was no blind spot. In addition to that, there were a total of four other people in the area, not just one like he'd expected.

The man behind the control panel gave them a look over, and the disgust on his face was clearly visible as he gazed up at Chewbacca. "Where are you taking this… thing?"

"Prisoner transfer from cell block 1138." Luke answered immediately.

Had the situation not been so serious, Naruto would have cursed. The boy was quick to speak, but his mind was slow to catch up. He'd given the cell block operator something that could be checked and confirmed or denied. If he'd stuck to Naruto's original plan to claim the wookie had been hidden on the ship, there was no one else who could confirm or deny such information but them.

As he expected, the man before them was now gazing at the group suspiciously. It was at this moment Naruto abandoned all thoughts to use the force to persuade him. He did not seem weak-minded in the slightest bit. "I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it." He motioned for the guards behind him, who started walking towards them, slowly drawing their blasters.

The moment one of them was in range, Naruto subtly used the force to open the cuff on Chewbacca's right wrist, making it seem as if the wookie had been working on doing so the entire time. Chewbacca picked up on this instantly, and swatted the approaching man aside like a fly, sending him crashing into the wall.

"Look out, he's loose!" Han exclaimed, handing over his blaster while trying to make it seem as if Chewbacca had ripped it from his arms.

Luke started backpedaling rapidly, setting himself up at an angle that would make it appear he was aiming at Chewbacca, but fired at the man behind the control panel instead. The second guard wasn't fooled and leveled his blaster at Luke, only to have his head forcibly slammed forward, catching one of the corners on the control panel, and killing him instantly.

The numerous blaster shots being fired in such a cramped space started bringing up smoke in the area, which gave them ample cover from the cameras. Using the opportunity, the four of them each started firing at the many cameras mounted along the walls and ceiling, thus bringing up more smoke and keeping them under constant cover. Two more guards rushed in from the other end of the cell block using the smoke to their advantage, but were easily sensed by Naruto and shot down just as quickly.

"Look out!" Luke shouted as he quickly shot a third guard who had been hiding in the cell corridor and aiming at Revan from behind.

With all the cameras destroyed, Han walked around to the control panel and pushed aside the dead body, working to access the prisoner logs. "Let's find out where this girl of yours is Revan."

"No need, I already know." Naruto said confidently, as he made his way down the cell corridor to where he sensed Leia's presence.

Han took off his helmet aside and opened the com channel from the control room to stop the incessant beeping from the console. "Everything's under control, situation normal."

"_What happened?"_

"Uh, had a slight weapons malfunction, but… uh everything's perfectly alright now. We're fine. We're all fine here now. Thank you. How are you?" Han answered, ignoring the disbelieving look Luke shot him. "You try doing better," he whispered.

"_We're sending a squad up."_

Han's eyes widened, as he glanced over to Luke for help, but to his frustration, only got a helpless shrug in return. "Uh… negative, negative. We have a reactor leak here now. Give us a few minutes to lock it down. Uh, large leak, very dangerous."

"_Who is this? What's your operating number?"_

Rather than trying to come up with an ID for the trooper he was impersonating, Han grabbed his blaster and fired at the console, terminating the communications channel abruptly. "Boring conversation anyways. Revan, we're gonna have company!"

Naruto frowned and hit the door release to cell 2187, walking inside to find her sleeping on the bench. She was immediately awakened the moment he stepped inside, and gave him a scrutinizing look. "What, here to take me before Tarkin again?"

Naruto shook his head and pulled the helmet off. "I could if you'd like, though you'd have to point him out for me. Or you could come with me, since I went through all the trouble of finding Obi-Wan Kenobi and bringing him and your droids here to rescue you."

Leia gasped upon seeing the face of her rescuer. "You! You're the one I saw in my dreams!"

"My name is Revan, and it wasn't a dream, but we have no time for that now." Naruto said urgently. "We have to get back to the ship immediately. Hopefully by the time we do, Obi-Wan will have had the tractor beam disabled."

"Well what are you waiting for? Come on!" Leia said, grabbing his arm and rushing out of the cell, pulling him along behind her.

* * *

"He is here."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Tarkin asked doubtfully. "What makes you think so?"

"A tremor in the force. The last time I felt it, was in the presence of my old master." Vader explained. "He did well in masking his presence from me on the ship, and clearly his abilities have grown. I sense he is more powerful than he ever was before. Now that he is moving through the station, I am sure it is him."

Tarkin still looked unconvinced that this one jedi could have survived for as long as Vader claimed. "Surly he must be dead by now?"

"Don't underestimate the force." Vader warned the Grand Moff.

"The jedi are extinct. Their fire has gone out of the universe." He declared, just as a com channel was opened to his seat in the meeting room. "You, my friend, are all that's left of their religion." Tarkin opened the channel from the control room, feeling that the matter of this jedi had finished.

"Yes."

"_We have an emergency alert in Detention Block AA-23."_

Tarkin frowned. There were currently no prisoners in that block except for… "The princess? Put all sections on alert." He ordered.

"Obi-Wan is here." Vader asserted. "The force is with him."

It seemed that he had no choice but to concede that Vader was correct in this instance. That didn't mean he had to like it. The two of them had been subtly vying for the most power, control and influence aboard this battle station ever since its construction had been completed. There were just as many aboard that feared Vader, as there were who respected him. "If you're right, he must not be allowed to escape."

Vader was again disappointed that Tarkin was still trying to use military logic when dealing with jedi or sith. It was never as clear cut as the fool assumed it to be when the force was concerned. "Escape is not his plan. I must face him alone." He stalked out of the room, intending to intercept Obi-Wan and finish the duel they'd started on Mustafar.

* * *

Naruto and Leia made their way out of the corridor, heading towards the only elevator on this level, when the doors were blasted open and several stormtroopers rushed in, rapidly firing at them.

Cursing himself for having his lightsabers clipped onto his belt under the white armor, he was forced to fire at the troopers with the stolen blaster rifle, all the while backpedaling into the cell corridor. He made sure to keep Leia firmly behind him, while Luke and Han provided cover fire. Though they had managed to quickly dispatch three troopers, five more rushed in through the destroyed elevator doors, and Naruto sensed more coming down behind them.

"Can't get out that way," Han said.

"Looks like you managed to cut off our only escape route." Leia said scathingly, not sure why Revan had trusted this man to watch their escape route.

"Maybe you'd like it back in your cell, your highness." Han replied curtly, ducking under a shot that would have passed through his head.

Naruto, Luke, and Leia ducked behind the arch on the right while Han and Chewbacca took cover on the left. Naruto fished out the comlink from a pouch on the stolen stormtrooper belt and handed it over to Luke. "Get C-3PO and ask him if there's another way out of the detention level, even if it's just going lower!"

Naruto ducked back to avoid another shot and extended the blaster around the arch and started firing indiscriminately, aiming more to buy Luke time than to actually hit anyone with it.

Luke nodded, and hid behind Revan bringing the com link online. "C-3PO! C-3PO! Is there any other ways out of the cell bay? We've been cut off!" Several blaster shots passed by nearly missing his head that drowned out whatever response the droid made in the last few seconds. "What was that? I didn't copy."

"_I said, all systems have been alerted to your presence, sir."_

"There isn't any other way out, Revan!" Luke shouted over the blaster fire.

"Well, Han and I can't hold them off forever!" Naruto shouted back, firing a shot straight through the helmet of a trooper who had been using the control panel as cover.

"This is some rescue. When you came in here, didn't you have a plan for getting us out?" Leia shouted at Han.

Han took a quick glance at Revan and made sure she followed his look. "He's the one who wanted to come find you, sweetheart! Ask him!"

Leia frowned, and seeing that she didn't have a weapon, began looking around the cell corridor and spotted a small grate just behind the wookie that she knew was used to dump refuse. "Revan, over there!"

Following her gaze, Naruto nodded and stopped firing long enough to toss his blaster rifle over to Leia.

Deftly catching the gun out of the air, Leia fired at the grate, blasting a hole straight through it large enough for them to climb into. She made her way across the corridor, firing at the stormtroopers as she passed and stood just in front of the grate, one foot already inside. "Into the garbage chute, flyboy." She threw the gun back at Revan and slid down the chute.

Naruto caught the blaster rifle and followed Leia's path, making his way to the opposite side of the cell corridor, firing his blaster to force the stormtroopers down into cover.

"Wonderful girl." Han commented to Revan before he slid into the garbage chute as well. "You sure know how to pick 'em!"

"You don't know the half of it," Revan said just before he dived down into the chute. The smell was atrocious, and as soon as he was inside, he was up to his ankles in disgustingly murky water. He nearly lost his balance upon landing, until Leia caught his arm and helped him steady himself long enough to climb atop a pile of scrap metal with her.

"Well, how do we proceed from in here?" Naruto asked her.

She looked at him incredulously. "You're asking me?"

Naruto shrugged, handing her the blaster so he could partially remove the armored chest piece and retrieve his lightsabers. "You led us in here. I assumed you knew how to get out once we got in."

Leia scanned around, instantly spotting a door to her left. She leveled the blaster and fired a shot, only for it to be deflected off the door towards Revan. She turned to warn him, but needn't have worried, as the shot was deflected into the water by a glowing silver blade.

"It must be magnetically sealed. Even my lightsabers would take at least an hour to burn through that door." Naruto said, deactivating the saber and clipping both to the stormtrooper belt outside the armor.

"You really are a jedi," she said amazed, as Chewbacca slid down into the water face first.

Helping the wookie up, Revan turned towards her and said, "If it helps, you can just think of me as any other non-jedi in our little group — with a lightsaber. And force powers."

"Kinda defeats the purpose," Leia replied with a slight grin tugging at her lips.

Chewbacca made his way over to the door and tried to open it manually, hoping to get a grip on it anywhere with his claws where he might be able to pry it open. A loud echoing cry from up in the chute signaled the arrival of Luke and Han, both of whom managed to land on the opposite pile of debris instead of in the water.

"The garbage chute was a really wonderful idea," Han commented sarcastically to Leia and Revan. "What an incredible smell you've discovered!"

If looks could kill, Han would have had a hole burned straight through his skull by Leia.

"Let's get out of here. Chewie, get out of the way." Han said as he raised his blaster.

"Han, stop!" Naruto yelled out, too late though as Han had already fired.

Just like the first time, the shot was deflected away from the magnetically sealed doors into the wall, where it was deflected off onto the opposite wall. Naruto followed the blaster bolt for a few moments, calculating the angles it would take before reaching either him or the water. Once he had a reasonable idea of its trajectory, he leapt off of the refuse pile and into the water several steps behind Han.

The blaster shot traveled between the walls and ceiling for several more seconds, shifting angles with each deflection until it hit the corner where the ceiling met the left wall and headed straight for Naruto. He only drew one saber to his hand, igniting it swiftly and sending the stray shot into the water.

Leia sighed in obvious relief that Revan had now saved himself twice, and furiously turned towards Han. "Put that thing away! You're going to get us all killed!"

"Oh absolutely, Your Worship. Look, I had everything under control till you led us down here!" Han responded, wondering if 8,500 credits was even worth all this trouble. "You know, it's not gonna take 'em long to figure out what happened to us."

"It could be worse," Leia stubbornly said, still sure she had taken the best course of action given the predicament they'd been in.

"Oh, never say that. If there's one thing I've learned, it's that the force loves proving that statement right." Naruto said exasperatedly. True to form, a loud roar echoed through the area, before dwindling down to several low growls.

"It's worse," Han informed her.

"There's something alive in here," Luke said, spinning around in place, expecting to find a target for his blaster after enough revolutions in place.

"That's your imagination." Han said, though he didn't feel too confident about his statement.

"Something just moved past my leg." Luke said worriedly, looking down. "There, did you see that?"

Naruto glanced to where he was pointing and saw something move under the water. It had a long thick body, perhaps some sort of aquatic reptile, though what it was doing in a garbage pit was anyone's guess. Stretching out with his senses, Naruto tried to detect its exact location, but was only able to determine it was beneath them.

Naruto's attention was drawn back to Luke just as he was pulled under the water. Naruto ran over to where Luke had just been standing, but soon felt something wrap around his leg and try to pull him under. He sliced it apart with his lightsaber and pulled it out of the water, only to see it was not some form of snake, but rather the end of a tentacle. That was why the force merely told him it was beneath them. It was _big_ _enough_ be underneath _all_ of them.

It wasn't long before Luke surfaced from beneath the water, a long tentacle wrapped twice around his neck and three times around his torso. "Han, shoot into the water!" Naruto yelled out, as he used quick precise cuts from the Makashi form to remove the tentacle from Luke's chest. With that out of the way, he was able to pull the portion around Luke's neck off with ease and toss it back into the water.

Han quickly aimed into the water, just past where he believed Luke's feet to be, and started firing rapidly, moving the blaster left and right as he wasn't sure what this thing looked like.

That time Naruto clearly heard a pained growl from the thing, before it pulled Luke back down, still retaining a hold on the boy's legs. For a while, all was silent and the waters had stilled. Naruto could still sense Luke was alive, but if the creature could pull him down deep enough to not disturb the water's surface, then Luke was currently out of his reach. He didn't want to risk pulling Luke up with the force, for fear the creature might have a new hold on Luke's neck. A sudden movement up would completely snap it.

A loud creaking of metal filled the room, just as Luke resurfaced, this time without any sign of the creature. Naruto motioned towards Luke with his right palm and jerked it up, sending him sailing out of the water to land atop the garbage pile beside Han. "What happened down there, Luke?"

"I don't know!" Luke coughed out, trying to get all the water out of his lungs. "It let go of me and disappeared!" The sound of creaking metal filled the air again, and Naruto now suspected the creature had left to avoid whatever was coming.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Han muttered.

Suddenly the two walls started moving closer, and Naruto realized this wasn't a garbage _pit_. It was a garbage _compactor_.

Deactivating his lightsaber and clipping it back onto his belt, he stretched both of his arms out towards the walls and drew heavily upon the force to try and push them back. For a moment, it seemed to have worked, as the walls came to a halt. However, even Naruto's ability in the force could not stop the unrelenting force of a machine, and the walls started drawing closer once more, albeit at a drastically slower rate due to Naruto's efforts.

"Luke. Get Threepio on the comlink. Get him to shut it down!" Naruto gritted out, as the exertion was quickly taking its toll on him.

Leia turned towards Han and handed him the other end of a large metal beam. "Don't just stand there while he's struggling. Help me brace them with this!" He nodded and the two of them lifted the beam up, and held it horizontally, waiting until the walls were close enough to place it between them.

Luke quickly retrieved the comlink from his belt and moved away from the wall to stand beside Revan. "Threepio! Come in, Threepio!"

* * *

"_Threepio!_ _Where could he be?"_

The doors to the control room were blasted open, just as a contingent of stormtroopers quickly moved in. A report was due from the operators inside thirty minutes ago, but had not been received. So they had been dispatched to find out why. "Take over. See to him." The lead trooper said, gesturing to the man who was sprawled out on the ground to their left.

A faint metal tapping behind him drew his attention to the power generator stored in this room. Opening the doors, he found a single protocol droid and a blue and white astromech droid locked inside. Probably stored there for safe keeping, he assumed.

"They're madmen. They're heading for the prison level! If you hurry, you might catch them!" The protocol droid informed him.

The group of troopers made their way out, leaving only one behind to stand guard as they headed not for the prison level, but towards the ship. It was inevitable they would try to escape the station on the same ship they'd arrived in after all.

Threepio walked over and carefully picked up the comlink he'd set down just before hiding, and concealed it in his hand as he made his way over to the guard with Artoo following closely. "All this excitement has overrun the circuits in my counterpart here. If you don't mind, I'd like to take him down to maintenance."

Thinking it over, the trooper figured the droids would be in the way if the people who had infiltrated the station came back to this room. Better to get them out of the way and away from the shooting while he had the chance. "All right."

Threepio and Artoo made their way down the ramp towards the ship, but hid behind several fuel canisters and storage crates where there was a port Artoo could interface with. Peeking around the corner, Threepio saw several troopers guarding the ramp to the ship, but no sign of Master Revan or the others. "They aren't here. Something must have happened to them. See if they've been captured. Hurry."

Artoo whistled as he plugged into the panel to try and locate the others, starting with their original destination of Leia's detention block.

* * *

Even with Revan's best efforts, the walls of the compressor had gotten so close, that the metal beam Han and Leia had put up was nearly bent in half. Sweat rolled down his forehead, as he continuously tried to slow down or stop them altogether. Luke was still trying to make contact with Threepio, so he had to buy them more time.

"One thing's for sure. We're all gonna be a lot thinner." Han said.

Leia and Chewbacca had moved to the top of the garbage pile, trying to push against the walls from the top, while Han was trying to reposition the bent metal beam.

"_Are you there, Master Revan?"_

Luke glanced down at the comlink in relief. "Threepio?! This is Luke!"

"_We've had some problems—"_

"Will you shut up and listen to me?!" Luke yelled into the comlink. "Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level. Do you copy? Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level!"

Naruto finally had to lower his arms from exhaustion and slumped down to one knee. With his power no longer holding the walls back, they started closing in on the group at a much faster rate, rendering the metal beam Han was holding completely useless as it bent in on itself.

Just as it seemed they would be crushed, a loud groaning ran through the walls as they stopped completely. Leia immediately ran over to Revan's side and slung his left arm over her shoulders, helping him up to his feet, and leaning him back against the wall. "You were amazing Revan. We wouldn't have survived long enough for your droid to help if it hadn't been for you."

Naruto used his right arm to wipe away the sweat covering his face and smiled tiredly. "That was the easy part. Making it back to the ship with the whole station alerted to our presence will be infinitely more challenging." Naruto directed his gaze over to Luke and Han who were cheering in celebration, and whistled sharply to catch their attention. "Tell Threepio to have Artoo get the door open. Han, check the identification tag on the door so he knows which one it is."

Luke grinned and fell back against the wall, content in the knowledge that for now, they had survived. "Threepio, open the pressure maintenance hatch on number… where are we, Han?!"

Han bent over, having to squint in the dim lighting, but finally made out the number etched onto the door. "3263827!"

* * *

Obi-Wan glanced around the corner, and found this hallways empty as well. Just as the last three had been. It almost seemed as if someone was purposely clearing his way of any opposition.

He made his way around the corner and onto the walkway where the tractor beam terminal was located. It was on a platform that extended out over an abyss so steep, he couldn't make out the bottom in the darkness. Carefully following the narrow path around to the terminal's controls, he cut off its connection to the main reactor, and shut down the reserve power on this terminal, breaking the tractor beam's hold on the ship.

Now he had to find his old apprentice and stop Vader from intercepting the others.

* * *

After Artoo had finally unsealed the door to the compressor, the five of them made their way out, where Naruto started shedding the stormtrooper armor. "I'm already exhausted as it is, I don't need armor slowing me down any further." He said to Han and Luke, who were giving him odd looks for choosing to not wear armor. "Besides, the station already knows there are intruders on the station now. It'll be much harder to go where we want, even in disguise. They'll want us to join a patrol in some set location that will prevent us from reaching the ship. Considering that, I'd rather just make a break for it and kill anything that tries to stop me."

The two of them glanced at each other, but were unable to refute Revan's logic, so they started discarding the armor as well, though they decided to keep the white belts, as there were extra blaster packs stored inside them.

"Well, if we can just avoid any more female advice, we oughta be able to get out of here." Han said, in a not so subtle dig at Leia.

An alarm started ringing through the compactor they had just exited, scaring Chewbacca into 'hiding' behind a nearby canister that only reached up to his upper thigh. Only moments after it started, the alarm instantly cut out.

"Where ya goin'?" Han asked his cowardly co-pilot. He turned around and aimed his blaster into the compactor.

"No wait, they'll hear!" Leia warned him.

Purposely ignoring her advice this time, Han fired into the garbage, shooting a hole straight through the now V shaped beam. He turned around towards Chewbacca and motioned him over. "Come here, ya big coward. Chewie come here."

Chewbacca fervently shook his head no.

"Listen," Leia said, drawing Han's attention away from the wookie and back to her. "I don't know who you are, or why Revan puts up with you, but from now on, you do as I tell you, okay?" She moved past him and started walking down the corridor, sticking close by Revan's side as she walked, just in case the exhaustion he'd felt caused him to fall again. She already assumed he was downplaying how much it had affected him to hold back those walls, in order to give the other two confidence in him as a leader. It was what she would have done.

Han snapped out of his shock and started following after her, making sure to grab Chewie's arm and pull him along as well. "Look, Your Worshipfulness, let's get one thing straight. I take orders from just one person- me."

"Hmm… sure about that? I seem to recall you deferring to Revan's judgment back there." Leia reminded him.

Han stuttered for a moment, trying to think up a response. "Yeah, well… he hired me to help him rescue you, and it's good business to respect the guy paying you credits until the job's over."

Leia turned towards Revan, who nodded, confirming that he had hired Han to help him. "I wasn't sure what sort of resistance to expect coming to get you, and it's always better to use discretion until you're sure you've been discovered."

Leia nodded, accepting that. "Fair enough. Seems to me that he's the one that got us nearly killed in the first place though."

"8500 was definitely not enough for this…" Han muttered as he trudged along behind Revan and the princess.

They eventually made their way to a wall with a gap that allowed them to clearly see the Millennium Falcon down below them, guarded by a total of five stormtroopers, all waiting around by the loading ramp. Luke brought up the comlink as he glanced around constantly to ensure no one was coming. "Threepio, are you safe?"

"_For the moment, sir. We're in the main hangar across from the ship."_

Luke nodded, as he spotted a glint of gold down to the left. "We're right above you. Stand by."

Han took the lead, heading around the corner. There to his right was a patrol group of ten stormtroopers who were trying to get their blasters up to fire at him. He brought up his own blaster rifle and fired a shot straight through the chest of the closest trooper, causing the entire group to start running back in the other direction. "Get back to the ship!" He called back to them, as he and Chewbacca started running after the group.

"Han, wait! You're going to get yourself killed!" Luke yelled as he started chasing after them.

"He certainly has courage," Leia was forced to admit.

"Which will be useless if he does indeed get the three of them killed. In any case, they bought us time, and we should use it. Come on." Naruto took her hand and started pulling her to the left, though it wasn't long before they heard the sound of blaster fire coming from behind them. Drawing only one lightsaber so as to not relinquish his hold on Leia's hand, he deflected three shots fired at him from behind, dropping three stormtroopers to the ground, dead.

He ran up a ramp, but had to stop abruptly, as the bridge connecting this side to the other was currently retracted. Several shots were fired from behind him, and he spun around to deflect them. Leia acted quickly and slammed her palm against the control panel, sealing the door behind them. "One of these must be the bridge control—ah!"

She screamed in surprise as she was pulled away from the console and into Revan's arms just as a shot flew through the space her head would have been, and destroyed the panel. "Well, that option is now gone. We'll have to jump it." Naruto said.

"Jump it?! Are you crazy? We'll never make that!" Leia exclaimed.

Naruto blocked a shot fired from the upper level and raised his hand up towards the three stormtroopers firing down at them, before pulling it down. All three were pulled off the ledge and fell into the abyss below them, their screams echoing off the walls, and fading gradually.

"You haven't been around many jedi, have you?" Naruto asked in amusement. The door behind them started rising up slowly, so he wrapped his free arm around her waist and held onto her tightly. "Hold on tight."

Leia, realizing he was seriously going to jump a gap that had to be at least fifteen feet across, wrapped her arms around him in a near constricting grip. She turned towards Revan and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "For luck."

Naruto leapt up, flipping through the air, and landed down on the other side, carefully setting Leia down. "Thanks, but there's no such thing as luck." Naruto said with a grin, as they started running down the corridor towards Han's ship.

* * *

"We think they may be splitting up, They may be on levels five and six now, sir."

Obi-Wan waited in the shadows as the large group of stormtroopers passed right by him. For the moment, it seemed as if the others were safe, and had likely rescued Leia by now. He made his way through the blast doors those troopers had just come through, only to stop short.

There standing at the other end of the corridor, was Darth Vader.

Vader already had his crimson red lightsaber ignited, so he pulled out his own from within the folds of his cloak and ignited the dark cobalt blue blade.

"I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan. We meet again at last." Vader said, walking forward and raising his lightsaber so the two blades were angled towards each other. "The circle is now complete. When I left you, I was but the learner. Now I am the master."

"Only a master of evil, Anakin." Obi-Wan brought his blade up and clashed it against Vader's. The sith pushed it aside easily with his mechanically enhanced strength and stepped forward to counter-attack. However, Obi-Wan had not been dubbed one of the greatest masters of the Soresu form in the jedi order for nothing. He was, if anything, stronger on the defense than he was on the offense.

Vader could find no opening in his former master's form, no matter where he struck. A powerful downward strike at the old jedi's head was quickly parried, a slash aimed at his weaker hand was batted aside with a quick turn of the wrist, and a stab towards the jedi's chest was forced down and countered with a slash at his own chest, right where the control panel to his suit was located.

Vader was quick to recover, bringing his own saber back up to push the strike aside and take a step back. That had been closer than he liked. He sent his saber down for a strike at his former master's leg which was quickly stopped, and moved on to the next attack at Obi-Wan's head which was blocked as Obi-Wan spun around and batted it aside with the added momentum of his turn.

The two combatants circled around each other, silently sizing the other up, having stepped out of range from the other for the moment. "Your powers are weak, old man."

"You can't win, Anakin. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine." Obi-Wan declared. He slashed his saber town towards Vader's right shoulder, which was subsequently blocked, though Vader did not immediately release the saber lock this time. So long as they were pushing against each other, he held the advantage with his overwhelming strength, and adapted Djem So form.

Coming to the same conclusion, Obi-Wan slid his lightsaber along the length of Vader's, heading towards his right hand. Left with no choice, Vader disengaged the saber lock and twisted his lightsaber away from Obi-Wan's. "You should not have come back."

* * *

Han, Luke, and Chewbacca, having finally evaded their pursuers, made their way back to the hangar level, coming to an open blast door just behind the stormtrooper guards. "Didn't we just leave this party?" he asked them.

Revan and Leia came running up behind Luke, and peeked through the door, spotting the guards still waiting just outside the ship.

"What kept you?" Han asked the duo.

"We ran into some old friends." Leia answered simply.

"Has the ship been damaged?" Naruto asked.

Han inspected what he could see of his ship carefully. "Seems okay, if we can get to it. I just hope the old man got the tractor beam down."

Naruto was instantly on alert as he sensed a sith drawing near. Straining his ears, he heard the faint sound of lightsabers clashing, leading him to believe Obi-Wan was currently engaging the sith in combat. Sure enough, the stormtroopers turned to look at something to their right, and started heading away from the ship. "Now's our chance."

The five of them started running towards the ship, spotting Threepio and Artoo doing the same from where they had been hiding. Han and Leia were the first ones to make it to the ship, as both Revan and Luke had stopped to watch the fight between Obi-Wan and a black-armored sith.

Obi-Wan took one glance over at the duo and smiled, raising his lightsaber up and closing his eyes. Seeing an opportunity, Vader slashed across, cutting straight into Obi-Wan's side. Naruto noticed that the old jedi master's cloak and lightsaber fell to the ground, but a body did not. "Damn fool, indeed." he muttered under his breath with a smirk.

"No!" Luke cried out in anguish, drawing the attention of the stormtroopers, who started firing at them. Naruto turned to head back to the ship, but found Luke angrily trying to shoot them all down.

"Luke, forget them! We have to get out of here, now!"

Whether he actually heard Revan's words or chose to ignore them, Luke continued firing on the stormtroopers, downing two in quick succession. Left with no choice, Revan raised his hand and utilized Heart of Vao to instantly electrocute the last three in a flash of violet lightning. He grabbed the back of Luke's shirt and started pulling him towards the ship. "Shoot the blast door controls, Luke!"

Snapped out of his blind rage, Luke quickly destroyed the door controls, causing the door to seal just as the sith had finished examining Obi-Wan's empty robes and started towards the hangar bay. He pulled away from Revan's hold and ran up the loading ramp on his own, watching as it retracted and sealed behind them.

Luke and Revan both took a seat behind the dejarik table, one slumped over in exhaustion, and the other in depression. Leia set a blanket around Luke's shoulders as she sat down on Revan's right side.

Thankfully Obi-Wan managed to disengage the tractor beam, as Han and Chewbacca successfully piloted the ship out of the hangar and away from the massive station.

"I can't believe he's gone." Luke said.

"He's not." Naruto stated simply. "Particularly powerful or skilled jedi or sith can choose not to become one with the force, and return as spirits. I've only seen it once before myself, but there was also no body present in that instance."

Luke looked up, a bit of hope returning to his eyes. "Really? He'll come back?"

"I can't speak for him, but he wouldn't have gone through these measures if he didn't intend to return at some point. When that is, I can't say." Naruto responded.

Just then, Han dashed in, looking at both Luke and Revan. "We're not out of this yet." He ran back towards a long ladder that extended both up and down to the Falcon's turrets, and started heading up, while Luke headed down to the other. Leia and Naruto ran to the cockpit, with Naruto jumping into Han's seat and taking over the piloting for Chewbacca, to give the wookie time to input the hyperspace coordinates for Yavin IV, which Leia had stated was their destination.

From his position, Naruto spotted four TIE-fighters flying towards them and breaking off into groups of two. "Here they come, boys. I highly suggest putting a rush on taking them out. Getting blasted to bits before we make the jump to hyperspace is such a pathetic way to go."

From his turret, Han rolled his eyes at Revan's ability to joke at a time like this, but smiled all the same. It was something he personally could respect. "Would you prefer to take over, smart guy?"

"I'm a better shot, so it might be a good idea."

Ignoring him for the moment, Han swiveled around in his turret, firing away at the pair of fighters on his side. He had just missed the second one, and now had to wait until they came back around for another run.

Luke was struggling to blast the pair on his side of the ship, always a few seconds behind. One of the fighters managed to score a hit on the ship, resulting in a small blast coming from inside the ship.

"We lost the lateral controls," Leia informed the pair manning the guns.

"Don't worry. She'll hold together." Han reassured her. "Hear me baby? Hold together." He muttered under his breath. Quickly pivoting to the right, Han released a stream of shots that managed to catch the second fighter, blowing it to pieces.

"Ha!"

Luke was prepared, knowing that the fighters would come in from his left for their attack run, and shot the first one out of the air just as it entered his turret's field of fire. "Got him! I got him!"

"Great, kid. Don't get cocky!" Han yelled back, as he turned, trying to get a lock on his last fighter." The TIE arced over the ship, but was destroyed just as it flew to the other side of the Falcon where Luke was waiting.

Not willing to just let this last one go, Han repositioned himself three times before he fired, making sure he had the fighter firmly locked on. He slammed his thumbs down on the triggers, sending shot after shot of red lasers at the oncoming fighter, destroying it a moment later. With the last of the enemy ships destroyed, Han allowed himself to lean back and sigh in relief.

"We did it!" Leia exclaimed, throwing her arms around Revan and hugging him quickly, before making her way back towards the main area.

Naruto grinned and turned towards Chewbacca. "Punch it."

"**{Jumping to hyperspace now!}"** The wookie beside him roared out victoriously. The stars before them started blurring by, as the Millennium Falcon initiated its jump to hyperspace, away from the empire for now.

* * *

"Are they away?" Tarkin asked Vader, as the sith walked up to him.

"They've just made the jump into hyperspace," Vader informed him.

"You're sure the homing beacon is secure aboard their ship? I'm taking an awful risk, Vader." Tarkin said doubtfully, as he stared out the viewport.

Darth Vader did not respond, thinking back on the powerful jedi he had seen in the hangar. The one who had skillfully utilized force lightning in a way his own master could not. That jedi was more powerful than Obi-Wan, and even surpassed his own power. He had no doubts that this was the jedi he had sensed briefly on Tatooine, and the one who had clouded his senses.

A new piece had entered the playing field, and Vader wanted control of it.

* * *

Finally finished with this chapter. It is obviously extremely dialogue heavy and I apologize for that. I know the lightsaber fight was not my best work, but we're talking an old man and a crippled half-man.

As always, read and review, pointing out any grammatical or spelling errors you find. Thanks for reading and supporting me.


End file.
